


You left your kiss...Like a bruise on my lips

by AwesomeNerd96



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Multi, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 39,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeNerd96/pseuds/AwesomeNerd96
Summary: The sound of her heeled boots sounds ridiculously loud in the otherwise quiet diner and Lena watches Kara’s face for any sort of reaction as she moves closer.The only thing that happens is a tear falls from Kara’s left eye and trails slowly down her cheek and Lena hates it. She stops just on the other side of the counter and her and Kara are now less than three feet apart.  Her hands are shaking and she clenches them into fist before she slowly licks her suddenly very dry lips and tries her best for a polite smile.“Hi, Kara.” She says on an exhale and Lena can feel every eye in the room on them.She watches as Kara blinks, once, twice, and a few tears escape her eyes. Lena watches Kara’s throat bob as she swallows before she huffs a breath out in disbelief.“Lena?”When Lena gets engaged to Jack she has no choice but to return to Midvale to the life...and the WIFE, she left behind six years ago. After all, she can't marry Jack until she's officially divorced from Kara. Main plot based on Sweet Home Alabama but make it Supercorp and make it gay. Title is from the song 'Beautifully Unfinished' by Ella Henderson
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/Jack Spheer, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 107
Kudos: 342





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I got the idea for this story years ago when I first started shipping Supercorp halfway through season 2. I didn't start writing it until after season 3 and it's taken me a long time to get the motivation to get this first chapter finished but with the quarantine going on I finally have. This is mostly sort of a Sweet Home Alabama AU but it's also got a tiny bit of The Notebook sprinkled in along with a Luke's Diner type thing from Gilmore Girls. This is basically me combining the cliche heterosexual rom-coms and putting my own twist on them and making them gay. This story is going to be pretty long and a bit of a slow build but I know exactly how I want it to go so hopefully that will help me in the update department. Anyway enough of my rambling. Thank you for reading and I'm pretty proud of what I have so far so I hope you guys like it. Feel free to me how you feel here or on Tumblr at https://warrior-princess-of-sarcasm.tumblr.com

_ “We should get married.” _

__

_ Lena nearly chokes on her wine at Kara’s words but she manages to swallow it all down with only a slightly undignified snort. “I’m sorry?” She asks, setting her glass on the coffee table.  _

_ Kara points her fork towards the tv where a trailer for the movie ‘The Proposal’ is playing. “We should get married.” She repeats with a casual shrug as she shovels more pieces of chicken into her mouth. _

_ Lena looks at the TV and then back to her girlfriend with her mouth full of chicken and can’t help but smile. “Well I’m not opposed to the idea love, but I’m going to need a ring first.”  _

_ Kara gives Lena a mock offended look. “You mean my unconditional love and pretty face aren’t enough to sway you?”  _

_ Lena laughs and begins collecting their takeout containers off the table. “While I am grateful for those things, I’m afraid I’m going to need to see some diamonds before a lifelong commitment can be negotiated.” She teases using her best haughty business tone. _

_ Kara scrunches up her face. “Ugh, please don’t use the Lillian Voice.”  _

_ Lena rolls her eyes as she stands and makes her way into the kitchen. “Ah yes, comparing me to my mother. The sure fire way to get me to agree to marry you.”  _

_ Kara laughs from her spot on the couch and rubs over the pocket of her jeans to make sure it’s still there. “How about your favorite bottle of wine and foot rubs for a month?”  _

_ “Tempting offer but I’m going to have to decline.” Lena calls from the kitchen where Kara can hear her throwing the trash away and putting dishes into the sink.  _

_ “So it’s gotta be a ring huh?” Kara asks, pulling something out of her pocket and moving so she’s leaning over the back of the couch, facing the kitchen archway. “Wish I’d known you were so materialistic.”  _

_ Lena smiles as she rinses the dishes.“Well what can I say darling, sometimes my Luthor genes just shine through.” She turns to walk back into the living room and her smile immediately drops from her face as she lets out a small gasp. Kara has her elbows resting against the back of the couch, head tilted with that adorably charming smile Lena loves so much, and a small diamond ring in her right hand. _

_ “Will this one do?” Kara asks, holding the ring out a little further. Lena just continues to stare with her mouth open and Kara begins to get nervous. She looks down at the ring. “I mean, I know I said it jokingly and stuff, and we are a bit young but..” She stops to nervously push her glasses up her nose and takes a deep breath. She picks her head back up and locks her eyes with Lena’s. “ _ But _ , I love you.  _ **So much** _. Like, an unfathomable amount. I have so much love for you Lena that I don’t even know what to do with it sometimes.” Kara gives a little nervous laugh at that and then holds the ring out again. “So, Lena Kieran Luthor……wanna be my wife?” Kara cringes slightly at herself and her dorky delivery but keeps the smile on her face.  _

_ Lena seems to have finally moved past her shock and is staring at Kara with an unreadable expression. After about 15 agonizing seconds for Kara, Lena lets out a sigh, and without a word, stomps toward her and Kara’s shared bedroom. Kara sits there dumbly, a confused expression on her face and the ring still held out in front of her. “Uhhh, is that a no?” She asks to the empty room. Before she has time to even process what just happened, Lena comes stomping back in the room, clutching a velvet box in her hand. She tosses the box at Kara who lets out a little yelp but just manages to catch it in her other hand. Kara pops it open to reveal a diamond ring, very similar to the one she had held out to Lena moments ago.  _

_ “15 hours. You beat me to it by 15 hours.” Lena says trying to sound annoyed but she can’t keep the smile off her face. Kara looks up at her with a shocked expression and Lena just shakes her head with a laugh. “Tomorrow is the anniversary of the day we first met. I had it all perfectly planned. I was going to take you to brunch at that little cafe you love so much. Then at 11:37, the exact time you came up to the Luthor table, I was going to order you your favorite muffin and have the ring stuffed in the top.”  _

_ Kara lets out a watery laugh and when she looks up, Lena notices the happy tears in her eyes. “I probably would’ve swallowed it. You know I have tunnel vision when it comes to those muffins.”  _

_ Lena laughs too and gives a casual shrug. “I would’ve given you the Heimlich.” They stand there smiling at each other like idiots before Lena gives a happy little sigh. “So let’s make a deal shall we?” She takes a few steps into the living room until she’s directly in front of Kara who is still leaning over the back of the couch. She takes the ring Kara had bought out of her hand and holds it up between them. “I’ll wear one if you will.” She says with a smile that seems to only appear around Kara Danvers.  _

_ Kara doesn’t hesitate before plucking the other ring out of the box and slipping it onto her finger. “Deal.” She says with her own special ‘Lena’ smile.  _

_ Lena immediately slips her ring onto her finger and holds her hand more into the light. “It’s beautiful, Kara.” She whispers now trying to hold back her own happy tears.  _

_ “Like you.” Kara replies with a dorky grin. _

_ Lena rolls her eyes fondly. “You’re so cheesy.” She says throwing her arms around Kara’s neck.  _

_ Kara gives a happy little shrug. “Yeah, but you love me.”  _

_ Lena looks at her seriously and places her hand against Kara’s cheek. “More than you know.” She replies before leaning forward and pressing her lips against Kara’s. Kara immediately wraps her arms around Lena's waist and pulls her as close as possible with the back of the couch between them. Things begin heating up pretty quickly and Lena is seconds away from pulling Kara’s hair from her ponytail when Kara pulls away abruptly.  _

_ “Oh shit wait.” Lena looks confused as Kara holds up her left hand. “This one is beautiful too. I really love it.” She says looking down at the ring. “I meant to say that but you distracted me with….” Kara gestures vaguely at Lena. “With all that.”  _

_ Lena laughs and puts her arms back around Kara’s neck. “Well now that we’ve established that we both love our rings, can we get back to our celebratory engagement sex?”  _

_ Kara smirks at her and slowly slides her hands to Lena’s hips and then under the back of her shirt. “Oh is that where this was going?” She asks teasingly as she tilts her head in just a breath away from Lena’s lips.  _

_ Lena arches an eyebrow. “Well I mean that was my plan, but if you had something else in mind…” She starts to pull away only for Kara to pull her back in even tighter.  _

_ “Oh no. I am very much on board with that plan.” Kara says, wiggling her eyebrows.  _

_ Lena thumps her forehead against Kara’s collarbone and groans. “Ugh I’m marrying a dork.”  _

_ Kara smiles and rest her cheek against the side of Lena’s head. “It’s okay, you’ll have a lifetime to get used to it.”  _

_ Lena grins and moves until her lips are right by Kara’s ear. “I like the sound of that.” She whispers before placing a kiss right below Kara’s ear and squeezing her arms around Kara’s shoulders in a hug. Everything feels warm and right in the world and she never wants to leave this spot.  _

_ “Lena?” Suddenly everything begins to get foggy and Kara’s voice sounds far away.  _

_ “Lena.” Lena pulls away and suddenly Kara is gone and the whole room begins to fade out.  _

“LENA!” 

Lena jerks awake so violently that her coffee topples over, soaking the files she has spread out on her desk. “Shit!” She picks up the cup as quickly as possible and tries to save as many of the files as she can from getting wet. 

Sam gives her a look from the doorway as she hopelessly tries to pat dry some of the papers. “Uhhh, are you alright? You were smiling and mumbling in your sleep and I had to call your name like six times before you woke up.” 

Lena sighs heavily and drops the ruined papers back down on the non-coffee stained part of her desk. “I’m fine. Just had a weird dream.” She replies, rubbing her eyes. More of a memory than a dream really. She hasn’t thought about that day in a long time. She has no idea why her subconscious was bringing it up now. She looks up to see Sam’s concerned gaze and tries her best to muster up a reassuring smile. “Really Sam, I’m fine.” 

Sam just hums in response like she isn’t buying it and steps further into Lena’s office. “You know in my experience, people who say they’re fine are in fact, not fine.” She stops just in front of Lena’s desk and crosses her arms. 

Lena lets out another heavy sigh before plopping back in her chair in a lazy manner that would surely give her mother an aneurism. “I’m just tired is all.” 

Sam smirks at her as she sits down in the chair in front of Lena’s desk. “You and Jack have a late night?” She teases with a waggle of her eyebrows. 

Lena huffs at her. “Must you be so perverse?” Not waiting for an answer she continues. “And no we did not. I haven’t even been home since yesterday morning.” 

It was now Sam’s turn to huff. “Lena, I thought we agreed you weren’t going to pull any more all nighters.” 

“I agreed to no such thing.” Lena shuffles the ruined papers on the desk and holds them up into the light, trying to make out what was once printed on them. 

Sam rolls her eyes before leaning forward and snatching the papers out of Lena’s hand. 

“Sam!” 

“Hush!” Sam cuts Lena off before she can even begin her scolding. “You’ve already put in well over 60 hours this week and it’s only Thursday. You. Are going. Home.” She points a finger at Lena as she begins gathering up the coffee soaked papers and placing them back in their folders. “I will see what I can do about these.” 

“But Sam I really need to..”

“But nothing. You’re going home and that’s that.” Sam interrupts channeling her ‘mom voice’ Lena had seen used on Sam’s daughter Ruby many times. 

Lena sighs once again but decides not to push her luck. She really has been pushing it a lot this week and if she’s honest with herself she was really starting to feel it. If her falling asleep at her desk was any indication. Thankfully it had been Sam who walked in and not one of the board members or god forbid, her mother. “Alright fine, I’ll go home. Can I at least finish answering these last few emails?” 

Sam narrows her eyes at her but decides to take the win for what it is and nods. “Okay but make it quick.” She replies before grabbing the rest of the papers off Lena’s desk and heading for the door. “I’ll be back down in 15 minutes and you better not be here.” 

Lena raises an eyebrow at Sam’s back. “You are aware that  _ I’m  _ the boss of  _ you _ right?” 

Sam laughs and looks back over her shoulder. “Only on paper.” She says with a teasing wink before she disappears through the doorway. 

Lena shakes her head but can’t help the fond smile that spreads on her face as she quickly clicks through her remaining four emails. Just as she’s finishing up and shutting down her laptop, her phone lights up with the contact name ‘Jack’ along with a selfie of the two of them from last year's charity gala. She smiles as she slides her thumb across the screen. “Hello, dear.” 

_ “Ah she lives. I was beginning to think you had finally come to your senses and left me to elope off to Rome with some lucky chap.” _

Lena can practically feel his smile through the phone and can’t help but laugh. “Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart but I am in fact just stuck at the office.” 

Jack hums down the line.  _ “According to Sam, you aren’t so much stuck as you are a willing prisoner who is voluntarily overworking herself.”  _

“I knew it was a mistake introducing the two of you.” Lena replies as she stands from her desk and grabs her coat and bag from behind the chair. 

_ “I know it’s a travesty. Between the two of us and Jess you might actually get a healthy amount of food and rest throughout the work week.”  _

Lena rolls her eyes at the dramatics. “I assure you, I eat and sleep just fine.” 

_ “Coffee doesn’t count as a food group, love.”  _

Lena scoffs playfully. “Says who?” She hears Jack’s chuckle and smiles at the sound. She presses the down button and speaks again as she waits for the elevator. “If it makes you feel any better, Sam bullied me out of the office so I’m heading home now.” 

_ “Remind me to buy her lunch.”  _

“I’m hanging up on you.” Lena teases as she steps into the elevator and pushes the floor button for the lobby. 

Jack laughs once again.  _ “Your mother would be appalled at your manners.”  _

“All the more reason then.” 

Jack tsks at her.  _ “Such a rebel.” _

The line was quiet for a moment as Lena steps off the elevator and waves at the man behind the front desk. She hears Jack take a deep breath and she scrunches her eyebrows together. “Jack?” 

_ “Is there anything of importance you need to get done tonight?”  _

Lena pauses a moment to think and knows Sam is perfectly qualified to handle everything at L-Corp despite Lena’s desire to be there to at least oversee everything. Knowing Sam would just bully her back out of the office if she tried to return tonight she decides to just accept that she would have the rest of the day off. “Unless there’s some sort of emergency I am free of company responsibilities for the rest of the day. Did you have something planned?” 

_ “I might. Do you think you could be ready by 7?”  _

Lena narrows her eyes in suspicion even though she knows Jack can’t see her. “Ready for what exactly?” 

_ “Why the start of our new drug smuggling operation of course.”  _

Lena lets out a surprised laugh at that and shakes her head. “Jack.” She says with fond exasperation. 

He chuckles down the line once again.  _ “It’s just for dinner, love. I thought it would be nice for us to have a night out where we weren’t required to mingle with stuffy board members and potential investors.”  _

“You do realize that some would put us in the same category as those stuffy board members.” Lena says as she steps out the doors of the building and over to her black Lincoln Town Car. She smiles her thanks as her driver opens the back door for her. 

Jack scoffs.  _ “But we’re so much more fun and sexy than they are.” _

Lena lets out a very unlady-like snort at that. “Well I can’t say you’re wrong there. Although Cat Grant and Moira Queen sure could give us a run for our money.” 

_ “Ahh and the truth comes out. So it’s a woman I should be worried about you eloping off to Rome with. I see now.”  _

Lena knows it’s a joke. Knows that Jack doesn’t mean anything by it, but that doesn’t stop her from immediately remembering her dream from earlier and the memory her subconscious had decided to pull from seemingly out of nowhere. She can’t help her thoughts from wandering to  _ her _ and how she’s doing and if maybe she still dreams about Lena too. 

_ “Lena? You still there?”  _

Jack's voice breaks her out of her thoughts and for that she’s grateful. Last thing she needs is to open up that Pandora's box. “Yes, sorry I’m here.” Lena sighs and decides to end this conversation before Jack has time to question her. “Ready by 7 you said, yes?” 

_ “If that’s alright with you.”  _ Jack replies, always asking and never demanding. Lena loves him for it. 

“Of course; 7 is perfect. I’ll be ready.” 

_ “See you then, love.”  _

They say their goodbyes and Lena hangs up the phone and slouches back into her seat. She leans her head against the window and watches the hustle and bustle of the early city morning. As they pass the city high school, Lena notices the football team on the field and she doesn’t know what her subconscious has against her today, but she’s immediately hit with another bittersweet memory. 

_ 2003 _

_ Lena was bored. Lex abandoned her about half an hour ago to go hang out with some of his old high school buddies. Why on earth a bunch of college guys still attended high school football games was a mystery to Lena. But this is what Lex wanted to do and ever since he started college Lena hadn’t got to hang out with him as much so she agreed to tag along. A decision she was now regretting as she sits alone in the bleachers, watching as the cheerleaders obnoxiously wave their pom poms in the face of anyone who dares walk in front of them.  _

_ Lena sighs as she looks up at the scoreboard and tries to see if she can make out just how much time was left. The irony that someone who takes AP Physics can’t understand a high school football scoreboard was not lost on her. A ruckus behind her breaks her focus and she turns to see a group of kids, some she recognizes, wrestling over what looks like a tray of nachos.  _

_ “Kara! Stop eating all the cheese!”  _

_ “Just one more bite.” _

_ “She said that 12 bites ago.” _

_ “Will you guys knock it off? People are staring.”  _

_ “Hey, I know you.”  _

_ It takes Lena a few seconds to realize that the girl speaking is talking to her. She blinks a few times and immediately recognizes the blonde talking to her as Kara Danvers. She’s been in a few of Lena’s classes over the years and is one of the workers at the country club her family opened. The one who unknowingly defended Lena’s outfit choice to her mother and caused herself to receive way less than the Luthors usual, and very cheap, 10% tip.  _

_ Lena gives a small smile. “Kara Danvers, yes?”  _

_ Kara grins back and nods very enthusiastically. “Yeah! And you’re Lena. We have Calculus and Biology together. And I was your waitress at the club the other night.”  _

_ Lena’s smile grows a bit at Kara’s excited tone. “I remember.”  _

_ Kara seems to perk up even more at that and she gestures to the open space around Lena. “You here alone?”  _

_ Lena rolls her eyes a little and points out to the groups of people circling the track around the football field. “My brother is roaming around out there somewhere.”  _

_ Kara puts on a show of looking through the crowd, not that she would even recognize Lex, before she slides more towards the girl sitting next to her and pats the small space she left on her other side. “You wanna sit with us?”  _

_ Lena looks at Kara’s friends who are all now listening to this conversation, then back to Kara and shifts uncomfortably. “I wouldn’t want to intrude.”  _

_ “Pfft you wouldn’t be intruding.” Kara waves her off then looks over at her friends. When none of them say anything she elbows the girl next to her, who Lena is sure is her sister, and then gives a pointed look at Lena.  _

_ Kara’s alleged sister seems to get the hint. “Yeah, what she said. Not intruding. At all. The more the merrier.”  _

_ Kara rolls her eyes at her sisters hopeless attempt at being casual before smiling back at Lena. “Really it’s fine. Come sit.” She pats the space again. “You can help me guard my nachos.”  _

_ “ _ MY NACHOS!”  _ The guy sitting behind Kara yells.  _

_ Kara ignores him and continues to smile encouragingly at Lena. Lena bites her lip and scans the crowd once more for her brother. Seeing no sign of him she stands and makes her way up the bleachers and sits down beside Kara who immediately holds out the tray of nachos to her. “Want some?”  _

_ Lena’s nose scrunches in slight displeasure before she can stop it and she lets out a polite “No, thank you.”  _

_ Kara shrugs in a ‘more for me’ manner and shoves another chip in her mouth. “So do you come to the games a lot? I’ve been to almost all of them this year but I don’t think I’ve ever noticed you here.”  _

_ Lena shakes her head. “No, this was my brothers idea. Football games aren’t really my thing.”  _

_ “What is your thing?” Kara asks with a tilt of her head as she shoves yet another chip in her mouth. The boy behind her lets out another annoyed ‘KARA!’ and she waves him off. “Relax, I’ll buy you more.” She turns her attention back to Lena. “So? Your thing.”  _

_ Lena glances back at the boy who seems to be sulking over his hijacked nachos and then back to Kara’s cheese covered face and she can’t help but be amused by the situation. ‘Well, I like science. Physics and things like that. I’m actually in the Robotics Club.”  _

_ Suddenly Kara’s face lights up and she gestures wildly toward the people on the other side of her. “That means you must know Winn.”  _

_ At the mention of his name, Winn leans forward and lets out a “Huh?”  _

_ Kara turns to him and leans back so Winn can see as she points at Lena. “You know her right? She’s in the Robotics Club.”  _

_ Winn smiles and nods. “Yeah, Lena Luthor. She’s the best engineer we have on the team. I control the tech aspects and she builds the bots. She’s really good.” He makes eye contact with Lena. “You’re really good.”  _

_ Lena returns his smile and gives a grateful nod. “Thank you, Winn.”  _

_ Winn shrugs. “Just telling the truth.” He turns his head at the sound of the opposing crowd cheering and stands up. “COME ON GUYS! DEFENSE! IT’S A THING!”  _

_ Kara shakes her head at his antics and turns back towards Lena. “So, you build robots. That’s awesome!”  _

_ Lena laughs at her enthusiasm and shrugs a little. “It keeps me busy and I enjoy it.”  _

_ Kara smiles. “Well then that’s all that matters.”  _

_ Suddenly the girl on the other side of Kara leans over to steal a chip out of the tray. “You plan on introducing the rest of us at some point?” _

_ Kara’s eyes widen and she lets out an ‘OH!’ As she turns back to Lena. “God, I’m so sorry.” She puts a hand on the girls shoulder next to her. “This is Alex, my sister.” Alex gives a ’sup’ nod and Lena nods politely back. Kara pushes Alex back out of the way and gives a playful punch to the shoulder of the brunette on the other side of her. “That’s Maggie. She’s not nearly as mean as she wants people to believe.” Maggie looks over and holds up her hand in a small wave to Lena which she then turns into ‘the finger’ and aims it at Kara. Lena raises her eyebrows as Kara laughs and Alex smacks Maggie’s hand down.  _

_ Kara looks back over her shoulder at Lena. “She loves me I swear.” Before Lena can comment on that, Kara is pointing a thumb back over her shoulder to the girl sitting behind Alex and Maggie. “That’s Lucy in the jersey. Her boyfriend is James Olsen. He’s a friend of ours and the full back for the team.” She nods out to the field and Lena looks and pretends to know where the location of a full back would be.  _

_ Lucy looks over at Lena and smiles. “Hey, we have English together right?”  _

_ Lena returns the smile and nods. “Yes, I’ve seen you in class before.”  _

_ “Cool.” Lucy says casually before she stands up and yells “Run their asses over baby!” down at the field.  _

_ Kara then turns back around and pats the knee of the boy sitting behind her. “And this crybaby is Mike Matthews. Ignore everything he says. He hasn’t been properly integrated into society yet.”  _

_ The boy, Mike, rolls his eyes before leaning down in front of Kara and into Lena’s personal space. “Don’t listen to her. I say all sorts of nice and interesting things.” He throws Lena what she’s sure he thinks is a charming smile but it just comes off as arrogant and Lena decides immediately that she doesn’t much like him. Still her manners outweigh her discomfort and she nods back.  _

_ “I’ll try to remember that.”  _

_ Mike winks at her as he leans back in his seat. Lena cocks an eyebrow at him and looks back at Kara who mouths the word ‘tool’ at her and they smile at each other.  _

_ Kara holds out what little is left of her snack and shakes the tray at Lena. “You sure you don’t want any? They’re really good.”  _

_ Lena looks hesitantly down at the tray of chips. “Well, I’ve never actually had them before.”  _

_ Kara’s eyes widen as if that is some impossible revelation and shakes the tray at Lena once again. “Now you  _ definitely  _ have to eat one. Nachos are like, a high school football game requirement. It’s a thing.”  _

_ Lena gives her an amused look. “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t receive the rule book.”  _

_ Kara laughs at her sarcasm. “Well lucky for you, I’m an expert.”  _

_ Lena smiles at her before letting out a sigh and taking a chip from the container. She goes to take a bite before Kara gives her an ‘Ah ah ah!’ Lena raises an eyebrow at her.  _

_ “Cheese too.” Kara says nodding towards what small amount of melted cheese is left in the corner of the tray.  _

_ Lena makes a show of dipping the chip into the cheese and gives Kara a ‘happy now’ look before taking a bite. Kara looks at her in anticipation as she chews and Lena can’t help but find it endearing. Finally she swallows with a small smile. “Not bad.”  _

_ Kara grins like that’s the best thing she’s ever heard and grabs another chip, scoops up what is left of the cheese onto it and shoves it into her mouth. “Tolf ja.” She says with her mouth full.  _

_ Lena’s smile grows as she shakes her head at Kara. She spends the rest of the game getting to know Kara a little better, with the occasional input from her friends, and cheering along with them all even though she doesn’t really understand the game. Suddenly she was regretting her choice to come to this game less and less. By the end of the night, she actually felt like she was in the process of making some real friends. The jury was still out on Mike but luckily he pretty much left Lena alone the rest of the night.  _

_ It was the best Friday she had in a long time.  _

_ ………… _

“Ms. Luthor?” 

Lena was pulled out of her memories by her driver calling her name. She focuses her gaze back out the window and notices that they’re outside her and Jacks’ penthouse apartment. She gives her driver an apologetic smile. “Sorry Hector. It’s been a long couple of days.” 

Hector smiles at her through the rear view mirror. “No apologies necessary. You work too hard ma’am.” 

Lena fondly rolls her eyes. “Don’t you start too. I’ve heard enough of it from Jack and Sam.” 

“Maybe we’re onto something.” 

Lena narrows her eyes at him playfully. “I could have you transferred back to my mother's service you know.” Hector mimics pulling a zipper across his lips and Lena smiles. “Have a good day Hector.” She says as she opens the door to climb out of the car. 

Hector smiles back at her. “You too, Ms. Luthor.” 

She shuts the door behind her and Hector waits until she’s safely at the door of the building and waving at him before he drives off. Lena says a quick hello to the doorman before stepping past him and heading for the elevators. The ride up is quiet and Lena leans her head back against the wall, her exhaustion making itself known once again. She doesn’t even try to stop the yawn that comes and she winces when her jaw cracks. 

Her phone rings just as she’s stepping off the elevator and a headache begins to form behind her eyes from just reading her mother’s name across the screen. With a sigh, she swipes her thumb across the screen as she unlocks the door. “Hello, mother.” 

_ “Lena, care to tell me exactly where you are?”  _ Lillian asks in a way that suggests she already knows the answer. 

“Exactly where I am? Well let’s see, I just walked in the door to the penthouse, and now I’m heading over to the hall closet to hang up my coat.” Lena knows she shouldn’t poke the bear but she’s tired, grumpy and feeling a little petty to be honest. 

She can practically feel Lillian’s eyes narrow through the phone.  _ “Very cute, dear. Is there a reason you’re home and not at the office?”  _

Lena sighs as she slips her heels off. “I had been there all night, mother. I wasn’t going to do anyone any good walking around like a corporate zombie.” 

Lillian’s disappointed huff echoes down the line.  _ “Honestly Lena, I don’t know how you expect to be CEO one day if you tire out so easily. There will be many long nights in your future and you can’t let your laziness hinder your work schedule.”  _

Lena runs her hand across her forehead tiredly. “I’m aware of that.”

_ “Being aware of it and living by it are two very different things.”  _ Lillian snaps down the line.  _ “You’re a Luthor, Lena. That comes with certain responsibilities. I don’t know why I have to keep having this same conversation with you.”  _

Lillian continues her rant and Lena decides to keep quiet, no longer in the mood to argue. She puts the phone on speaker as she goes about changing out of her work clothes. As she’s slipping out of her skirt, Lillian finally goes quiet, seemingly coming to the end of her lecture. 

Lena cocks an eyebrow at the phone. “Anything else, mother?”

_ “Just be sure to be at the office in the morning. There’s some things about your upcoming meeting with Morgan Edge that we need to go over.”  _

“I’ll be there.” Lena says sounding less than thrilled at the idea of a first thing in the morning meeting with her mother. 

_ “Good.”  _ Lillian clips out before the ‘Call Ended’ flashes on Lena’s screen. 

Lena sighs as she lets her hair out of its bun. “No goodbye?” She tsks into the empty room. “Such terrible manners, mother.” She looks over to the bed and the exhaustion in her bones seems to increase at the sight of it. Glancing at the clock and seeing it’s barely 10am she knows a nap would definitely ruin her sleep schedule. She thinks about that for a solid 15 seconds before deciding she’s not in the mood to care and crawling underneath the sheets in just her underwear, not even bothering to wipe her make-up off. 

She makes sure to set an alarm for a few hours later or she’s sure she could very well sleep into the next morning. She sets her phone on the nightstand and wraps her arms around her pillow, settling down into the bed with another yawn. Her eyes blink heavily and the background noise of the city has her asleep within minutes. 

………….

Lena grumbles awake a few hours later at the sound of her cell phone alarm. She silences the phone and plays the very dangerous game of closing her eyes once again. She gets to the point of just barely hanging onto consciousness before she pries her eyes open once again and slowly pushes herself up out of the bed. Checking the time on her phone and seeing she still has a few hours before she needs to start getting ready, she decides to call Sam and make sure everything is still going smoothly. Sam picks up not even halfway through the second ring. 

_ “The fact that you’re calling me less than 5 hours after you’ve left just shows how little faith you have in me.”  _

Lena rolls her eyes. “I have plenty of faith in you Sam. I just also happen to know how crazy that place can get on occasion.”

_ “Nothing I can’t handle babe. Corporate drama has nothing on raising a teenager.”  _

“Ruby is 12.” 

_ “Close enough.”  _

Lena smiles into the phone. “I will take your sass as a confirmation that everything is in fact going well.” 

Sam hums down the line.  _ “Yup. Smooth sailing boss. Oh, but Morgan Edge did stop by here looking for you.”  _

Lena scrunched her face in disgust. “ What did that corporate cockroach want?” 

_ “Nice alliteration. But I don’t know, he wouldn’t say. He told me that what he had to discuss with you wasn't for your  _ **_lackeys_ ** _ ears.”  _

“Ah well then, it must not have been that important.” 

Sam snorts.  _ “Is anything he says ever important?”  _

Lena gives a small laugh. “True.” The line is quiet for a moment as Lena listens to the sound of Sam shuffling some papers around. “Sam?” 

_ “Yessss?”  _

“Thank you for this morning.” Lena says sincerely. “I don’t like to admit it, but I do have a habit of overworking myself and I appreciate you looking out for me. Even if it doesn’t always seem like it.” 

“ _ You’re welcome. All part of a best friend's duties.”  _

“Oh is that what we are?” Lena asked teasingly. 

_ “You’re damn right.”  _ Sam replies confidently.  _ “Do you think I would put up with all these stuffy old white men if we weren’t.”  _

Lena hums in agreement. “Well if anyone can handle them you can.” 

_ “Oh I’ll handle them alright.”  _ Sam mumbles. 

“Please don’t make me have to bail you out of jail again.” 

_ “That was one time!”  _

Lena laughs and after a few seconds she hears Sam join her. Once their laughter dies down Lena lets out a small sigh. “Well I was just checking in. I’m going to dinner with Jack in a few hours but as always I’m just a phone call away if you need anything.”

_ “I know and I will try my best not to need anything.”  _

“I appreciate that. You’re the more competent of my lackeys.” 

_ “Watch it, Luthor.”  _

Lena smiles into the phone. “Bye, Sam.” 

_ “Goodbye, master.”  _ Sam replies in her best Smeagol impression. 

Lena rolls her eyes with a laugh before hanging up the phone. She looks up and winces when she catches her reflection in her bedroom mirror. Going to bed with make-up on was never a smart choice. Sighing, she stands from the bed and pads her way into the bathroom to take a shower. 

She stands under the spray until the water starts to turn cold before she finally gets out and changes into a t-shirt and leggings. She throws her hair up into a ponytail and decides to get ahead on some paperwork before she has to start getting ready. Still feeling a little sleepy she goes into the kitchen to make some coffee. When she opens the cupboard to pull out a cup, a thought hits her that she can’t shake. She doesn’t know what is up with her today but before she can stop herself, she’s pushing past all the plain white and black cups to the very back of the cabinet. She has to stand on her tip-toes to reach it, but she does so and very carefully pulls out the chipped, off-white, small coffee cup with a logo that reads ‘Danvers Diner’ on the side in cute red and blue script. 

She runs her thumb along the faded logo and can’t help but smile at the memories that immediately flood into her mind. 

_ 2008 _

_ Kara stops unpacking when she spots the small chipped cup tucked in the corner of the box. She smiles as she pulls it out of the box and turns towards the kitchen. “Lena?”  _

_ “Hmmm?” Lena hums, without looking up from where she’s placing silverware in the kitchen drawer.  _

_ Kara slowly steps into the kitchen and holds up the mug. “What is this?”  _

_ Lena slides the drawer closed before looking over at her girlfriend. When she catches sight of the cup her eyes widen briefly before she schools her expression into one of innocence. “It’s a cup.”  _

_ Kara smirks as she steps closer. “Mmmm, I see that. It’s a cup from the diner to be exact.”  _

_ Lena cocks an eyebrow at her. “Very good, sweetheart.”  _

_ Kara narrows her eyes but can’t keep the smile off her face. “You know you’re not supposed to take these.”  _

_ “I just took the one.” Lena replies as she takes the cup from Kara’s hands and cradles it in her own.  _

_ Kara tilts her head in amusement before wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist. “What is it with you and that cup anyway? You asked for it every time you came to the diner.”  _

_ Lena shrugs. “It’s nothing.” Kara gives her a look and Lena rolls her eyes. “It’s stupid.” She practically whines.  _

_ “I highly doubt that.” Kara says with a patient smile.  _

_ Lena melts under that smile as usual and looks down at the cup with a sigh. “It was the cup you gave me the first time I came to the diner. I remember being so nervous to hang out with you, just the two of us, and I just kept picking at the chip and running my thumb over the logo.” She looks back up at Kara and rolls her eyes at herself. “It turns out I was nervous for nothing cause you are pretty much the easiest person in the world to talk to and we had a fantastic time but…” She runs her thumb over the label. “I guess I just saw it as a sort of good luck charm after that.” When she meets Kara’s eyes, Kara is looking at her like she’s the most precious thing in the world and Lena blushes. “I told you it was stupid.” She mumbles.  _

_ Kara lets out a small laugh and tightens her arms around Lena. “It’s not stupid, babe. It’s adorable.” She says giving Lena a small kiss on the nose. Lena blushes even deeper and Kara smiles. “You can keep the cup. Your secret is safe with me.”  _

_ Lena smiles back as she sits the cup on the counter and wraps her arms around Kara’s neck. “I appreciate your discretion.” She says mock seriously.  _

_ Kara laughs once again and gives Lena a peck on the lips. “If Eliza sees it though I’m totally ratting you out.” She says before hopping quickly out of Lena’s arms and back towards the unpacked boxes.  _

_ Lena glares at her and places her hands on her hips. “Coward.” She calls out before grabbing the cup off the counter and setting it in the cabinet with a smile.  _

_ ………… _

The coffee machine beeping breaks Lena out of her thoughts. She shakes her head as she places the cup back into the back of the cupboard and grabs a plain black mug. She pours herself a cup and dismisses all thoughts of  _ her  _ as she powers up her laptop and pulls some files out of her bag on the counter. A couple hours pass and she’s able to make her way through most of the files before she has to start getting ready. She picks out a nice deep green dress from her closet and simple pair of heels before starting the long process of doing her hair and make-up. 

She’s just slipping the dress on when she hears keys rattling in the door. She makes her way into the living room just as Jack is stepping past the threshold. She smiles when he meets her eyes. “Right on time, darling. Zip me up?” She says turning her back to him and pulling her hair over her shoulder. 

Jack grins as he steps behind her and pulls the zipper up. He places a kiss on her cheek as he wraps his arms around her waist. “Hello, love.” 

Lena leans back into him and rest her hands over his. “Hi. How’d it go today? Any progress on the super secret project I’m not allowed to know about?” She asks teasingly. 

Jack lovingly rolls his eyes. “I told you, the second I’m allowed to tell you I will.” He places his hands on her hips and gently turns her towards him. “I promise you’ll be the first to know.” He says before placing a kiss on her nose. 

Lena can’t help the feeling of deja vu she gets but she shakes it off rather quickly. “Well as long as I’m first.” 

Jack's smile widens. “Always.” He says as he steps back and takes her hands in his. He shakes his head in wonder as he looks Lena up and down. “You look stunning.” 

Lena blushes as she looks down at herself. “Thank you.” She looks back up and takes in his disheveled appearance. His hair is mussed, his tie is loose around his neck and his shirt is wrinkled and coming untucked. He looks adorably ruffled. 

Seeming to notice her stare he runs a hand through his hair with a laugh. “And if you’ll give me a few moments I will try to at least look somewhat presentable.” 

Lena gives his tie a playful tug. “You’re cute.” 

Jack raises his eyebrows. “And you’re a liar. Sweet, but a liar.” Lena mock glares at him and he lets out another laugh and gives her a peck on the lips. “You finish getting ready and I’m going to take a quick shower.” He says as he heads into their master bathroom. 

Lena smiles after him before heading into the bedroom to put in her earrings and double check her make-up. 

It takes Jack far less time to get ready than it took Lena and within the next 20 minutes they’re ready to go. Jack opens the apartment door with an over dramatic flourish followed by a bow and Lena shakes her head at him but she’s smiling. Jack locks the door behind them before holding his arm out for Lena and she tucks her hand into his elbow. 

“You going to tell me where we’re going?” She asks as they enter the elevator. 

Jack doesn’t say anything. Just keeps on smiling as he presses the button for the lobby floor. 

Lena narrows her eyes at him in her best calculating CEO look and huffs when it has no effect on him. As usual. 

He laughs at her frustration as he pulls her hand up for a kiss. “Don’t trust me?” 

Lena raises her eyebrow. “Oh I trust you. Trust you to drag me to some god awful surprise birthday party or something of that nature.” 

“Your birthday isn’t for another month.” 

“Like that would stop you.” 

Jack laughs just as the elevator doors slide open. “I promise it’s not a surprise party.” 

“Then why won’t you tell me where we’re going?” Lena asks as they step out of the elevator and through the lobby. She smiles at the doorman as he opens the door for them. 

Jack gives him a polite nod before looking back at Lena. “I said it wasn’t a surprise  _ party,  _ not that it wasn’t a surprise.” 

Lena stares at him in frustration and Jack just smirks as he opens the door to the town car for her. 

Lena rolls her eyes fondly. “You irritate me.” She says as she slides into the back of the car. 

“Love you too, sweetheart.” Jack replies with a laugh as he slides in next to her. 

Lena stares at Jack in curious silence. He stays infuriatingly silent and she looks to the front of the car. “Fine then. If you won’t tell me….” She rolls down the privacy partition and leans forward in the seat. “Hector dear, would you care to tell me where we’re going?” 

Hector smiles at her in the rearview mirror before briefly glancing at Jack. “Sorry, Miss Luthor. I have been sworn to secrecy.” 

Lena narrows her eyes at him. “You do realize you work for me right?” 

Hector looks absolutely unintimidated as he stays silent. Jack laughs and Lena gives him a light slap as she flops back into the seat and crosses her arms like a petulant child. “Traitor.” She says to Hector who just smiles at her. She smiles back and Jack gives him a nod. They leave the partition down as Hector pulls the car out into the street. 

…………

They’ve been in the car about 20 minutes and Lena has not stopped trying to figure out where they are going, much to Jack’s fond frustration and Hector’s amusement. 

“Please tell me we’re not going to another one of Oliver Queen’s nightclub openings. I know he’s technically a business colleague but I had a headache for two days after that last time.” Lena says as she looks out the window, trying to figure out what part of the city they’re in. 

Jack rolls his eyes and looks back toward Hector. “Hector, good sir, please tell me we’re getting close so Miss Impatient here can stop driving us crazy with her guessing.” 

Hector smiles as Lena playfully kicks her heel against Jack’s shin. “As a matter of fact, Mr. Spheer…” He trails off as he flicks the turn signal. “We’re pulling in now.” 

Lena immediately rolls her window down to see where they are and Jack shakes his head at her with laugh. She scrunches her eyebrows in confusion as she looks around and notices they’re pulling into a back alley of some kind. She glances at Jack and Hector in mock suspicion. “I’ll have you both know that though Mother and I have a….unique relationship, she will still hire the best investigators to look into my disappearance. Even if it is just to keep up appearances.” 

Jack rolls his eyes once again and Hector lets out a very unprofessional snort that has Lena smiling. Jack pops open the car door. “Just….stay.” He says as he gets out of the car and heads into the dark blue door of one of the brick buildings. 

Lena sits impatiently, tapping her fingers against her knee and she catches Hector's eye in the rearview mirror. He smiles at her. “You’ll find out soon enough Miss Luthor.” 

As if on cue, she sees Jack come back out of the building and move to her side of the car. He opens the door for her and holds out a hand. “Shall we?” 

She gives one last smile to Hector who winks at her and she takes Jack’s hand as he helps her out of the car. He closes the door behind her and laces his fingers with hers. Lena immediately notices that his hand is a little clammy and she looks at him in suspicion. 

If he notices he ignores her as he leads her up to the door and pulls it open. She steps inside and the first thing she notices is that it's pitch black. She carefully steps forward as she hears Jack shut the door behind them. She squeezes his hand a little tighter hoping she doesn’t walk straight into a wall or trip over something and faceplant. “Uh, Jack? Should we be here? It seems the place is closed.” 

She feels Jack carefully move behind her and rests his hands on her shoulders. “I had them shut the place down for us.” 

Lena waits a moment and when he says nothing else she leans back into him. “Did they take the lights with them?” She feels him take in a deep breath and Lena can feel his heartbeat pounding against her back. “Jack?” 

She jumps a little as Jack loudly claps his hands together twice and suddenly Lena is squinting as several lights begin to flicker on. When her eyes adjust they immediately widen in shock. She steps forward, jaw dropped as she takes in all the smiling, well dressed men and women standing behind the various jewelry counters. She realizes they’re in a Tiffany’s and she slowly looks back over her shoulder at Jack. “I….what...what is all this?” She asks breathlessly, still trying to process the scene in front of her.

Jack smiles at her in a way that reveals just how in love with her he really is and Lena feels her heart clench in the best way. Jack steps forward and Lena can see tears shining in his eyes. He takes her hand and Lena can feel his shaking. She squeezes and smiles up at him. 

He takes a calming breath and rubs his thumb across her knuckles. “You know when I met you I was floored. I had heard of you and your family before but nothing could prepare me for the feeling I got when I first laid eyes on you. I ran right into the waiter carrying the champagne trays and I barely even noticed.” 

Lena laughs and nods. “I remember. You interrupted Lex’s speech and mother was glaring daggers at you.” 

Jack shakes his head. “I didn’t even realize. All I saw was those beautiful green eyes of yours looking over at me.” Lena ducks her head trying to hide her blush and Jack gently tilts her chin back up with a finger. “Then you did something that completely changed everything.” 

“What?” Lena whispered, trying desperately to ignore all the eyes she can feel on her and Jack. 

“You smiled at me. Laughed actually.” Jack says with a laugh of his own. He looks back into Lena’s eyes and she can see all the love he has for her shining back. “I didn’t know you yet but I knew I wanted to see that smile again.  _ Needed  _ to see it again. I’ll never understand why, but you agreed to have dinner with me the next week and I couldn’t have been happier.” 

Lena cocks an eyebrow. “Well it was meant to be a business dinner and mother did say I should try and make nice with potential business allies.” 

Jack sighs heavily. “You are determined to ruin this aren’t you.” 

Lena laughs and Jack’s smile grows twice as wide. “There it is.” They stare at each other in silence for a few moments before Jack slowly drops to one knee. “Lena, I love you. More than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything. And all I want is to see that smile and hear that laugh for as long as you’ll let me. All I want is for you to be happy in this life and if you’ll let me, I promise to dedicate my life into making sure that happens.” 

Lena watches as Jack blinks back a few tears and she can’t help as her mind flashes back to the one other time someone was asking her to spend the rest of her life with them. 

...And she should definitely not be thinking of  _ her  _ right now.

Jack clears his throat as he looks back up at Lena and smiles. “So…..how about it? Feel like settling for this undeserving mess of a man and becoming my wife?” 

Lena can’t help but laugh at his charming self deprecation. Jack is anything but undeserving. If anything Lena is the one who doesn’t deserve him. Especially considering who had entered her mind the second Jack proposed. 

Lena closes her eyes and allows herself one moment to think of beautiful blue eyes, an impossibly wide smile, and the girl who once meant absolutely everything to her. 

She opens her eyes and exhales a breath, letting the past leave with it as she smiles down at Jack. 

“Yes.” 

The room erupts in polite cheers and Jack allows a few happy tears to fall as he stands, wraps Lena up in his arms and kisses her. 

“I love you.” He whispers as they pull apart. 

“I love you too.” Lena says and turns toward their audience. “So what was the point of all this.” 

Jack smiles. “Ah yes, well… I don’t know much when it comes to jewelry. I figured it would just be easier if I brought you here and let you pick one.” 

Lena cocks an eyebrow. “What if I had said no?” 

Jack scoffs. “Please. I’m irresistible.” 

Lena rolls her eyes. “Oh suddenly he’s all suave and confident.” 

Jack shrugs. “What can I say; being engaged to the most amazing woman on the planet will do that to you.” 

Lena smiles at him.

She knows the feeling. 

…………

Lena asks Jack if they can keep the engagement hush hush for a little while. When Jack asks her why she just shrugs it off. 

“I just don’t want to cause a big media storm is all. Besides, Lex is in the middle of his campaign for mayor and you know Mother will never let me hear the end of it for trying to take his spotlight.” 

Jack gives her a curious look but eventually just nods as he makes his way over to sit next to her on the couch. “Okay, whatever you want love. Does this mean you don’t want your family to know?” He asks as he pulls her legs into his lap and begins massaging her feet. 

“Not yet.” Lena says with a sigh as she rests her elbow against the side of the couch and leans her head against her hand. Jack tilts his head at her and she smiles. “I’m not embarrassed of you or anything.” 

Jack snorts. “You should be. My net worth is only around 564 million. I’m not even a billionaire.” 

Lena mock gasps. “What? The scandal! That’s it, weddings off.” 

They both laugh before Lena sighs once again. “Seriously though, I’m not ashamed or anything. I just think it’ll be better if we wait until Lex’s campaign is over. Or at least until I get back from National City.” 

Jack shrugs. “Fine with me dear. What is it you said you have to go to National City for again?”

Lena clears her throat against the lie that is about to come out of her mouth. “Oh it’s nothing too serious. Just a few meetings with Cat Grant and some of her board members about a possible partnership. Shouldn’t take too long. A week tops.” 

“I didn’t take Cat Grant to be the type of woman who shares.” Jack jokes as he presses his thumbs into Lena’s foot. 

Lena smiles at him, trying to hide her anxiousness. Thankfully she perfected her poker face at a very early age. She hates how good at lying she can be sometimes. “She’s not usually. But I can be very persuasive.” 

Jack smiles at that. “Oh I’m aware.” 

…………

Two days later, Sam Arias wakes to the sound of her cell phone blaring. She sees Lena’s name on the screen along with the time that says 5:34 A.M. She groans into her pillow and swipes her thumb across the screen. 

“L-Corp better be on fire.” She grumbles down the line. 

“Is Ruby still staying with your foster mom for Spring Break?” Is the question Lena greets her with.

Sam scowls into the phone and fights back a yawn. “Um, yes. She left yesterday evening. Why?” 

“I need you to come with me to National City for a week and I need you to not tell anyone why we’re going. Especially my mother. Or Jack.” 

Sam sits up in bed even more confused than before. “Lena, did you get into the Irish Whiskey again?” 

Lena huffs down the line as if Sam is the one being unreasonable right now. “Sam, please. Can you come with me or not?”

Sam sighs heavily and throws the covers off her legs. “Sure. When do we leave?” 

“Our flight is at 3:15.” 

“Three fifte- We’re leaving today?!” Sam says as she rubs at her eyes. “Lena what is going on?” 

“Look I promise I’ll explain everything to you on the way there I just….” 

Sam waits patiently for Lena to finish but no words come. “Lena? You okay?” 

Lena’s exhale echoes down the line. “I’m fine. I just really need you to come with me.” 

Sam nods into the phone like Lena can see her. “Of course babe, I got you.” 

She can practically hear Lena’s relief. “Good. I’ll be by with Hector to pick you up around 2.” 

“Sounds good. See you then.” 

“Sam?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Thank you.” Lena says sincerely. 

Sam smiles into the phone. “Anytime.” 

Just before Sam is about to say goodbye, Lena speaks up. “Oh and by the way, don’t freak out when you see the ring on my finger. Jack and I got engaged three days ago. Okay thanks again, see you later, bye.” And immediately hangs up. 

Sam stares down at the phone, eyes wide and jaw dropped in shock. “Oh you have some serious explaining to do Lena Luthor.” She says to the empty room as she climbs out of bed and heads for the shower.

…………

Hours later, once they managed to sneak their way to the airport and onto a plane without the media or Lena’s mother finding out, Sam shoved her small bag into the overhead bin and sat down next to Lena with a huff. 

“Alright Luthor, spill.” 

Lena just continued to stare at her phone. “Do you think Eve is going to be able to handle things while we’re gone? I’ve never left her with this much responsibility. Especially on such short notice.” 

Sam rolled her eyes and snatched Lena’s phone from her. 

“Hey.” 

“Eve will be fine. I know she looks all sweet and innocent but she can be a shark when she needs to be. I’m more worried about her dealing with your mother than I am her handling the company. Lillian is far more scary than any of your board members.” Lena holds her hand out insistently and Sam hands her phone back. “What did you tell your mother anyway?” 

Lena shrugged. “Same thing I told Jack.” 

Sam scrunched her eyebrows. “You’re not worried she’ll call Cat Grant to try and go over your head about these so called  _ business negotiations _ . She has done that before.” 

Lena nodded. “She has. But Cat Grant is one woman who does not fear my mother.” Lena smirks. “Which irritates my mother to no end. She avoids dealing with Cat Grant whenever possible. If anything she’ll just call me and I can bullshit my way through business talk without a problem.” 

Sam nods. “Alright then. Now that we got that out of the way…” She trails off and when Lena just raises an eyebrow at her Sam crosses her arms. “Details, Lena. I’m happy to travel halfway across the country with you on a whim but I still gotta know why.” 

Lena sighs and leans her head back against the seat. Taking a deep breath she decides to just dive right in. “You remember I told you I grew up in a small town outside of National City, right?” 

Sam nods. “Yeah. Mainville or something like that.” 

Lena laughs lightly. “Midvale.” 

Sam shrugs. “Close enough.” 

Lena rubs her forehead, not at all ready for this conversation. “Yeah well, when I lived there I uh….” She starts fiddling with her phone, desperately wishing the plane would hurry up and take off so she could order a drink. 

“I had a relationship before I moved away.” Lena glances at Sam. “A pretty serious one.” 

Sam raises her eyebrows. “How serious is pretty serious?” 

“I was married.” 

“What?!” 

“Shhh.” Lena hisses. She looks past Sam at the four or five people sitting around them who are now staring. 

Sam smiles and gives a little wave. “Sorry.” She looks back at Lena. “You were married?” 

Lena can already feel a headache coming on and she’s just begun to explain. “Yes and no.” 

Sam shakes her head. “What?” 

Lena rubs her temples. “I was married...or I  _ am  _ married.” 

“You’re still married!” Sam says, leaning forward unnecessarily considering how close her and Lena are already sitting. 

Lena immediately leans away and gently shoves at Sam’s shoulder. “Now can you please stop reacting to everything like a teenage girl hearing gossip and just let me explain.” 

Sam blows out a breath and leans back with a nod. “Right, sorry. I’ve had one too many after school talks with Ruby.” 

Lena smiles at the mention of the young girl before sighing heavily. “Well you’re dramatic reaction isn’t exactly unwarranted. This is a lot to take in.” 

“Who were you married to?” Sam asks before quickly correcting herself. “Or well, who  _ are  _ you married to?” 

Lena can’t help the small smile that spreads across her face. “Her name is Kara and she was everything to me.” 

Sam smirks. “You’re married to a woman?” She asks, sounding far too happy. 

Lena slowly rolls her head to the side towards Sam. “What did I just say about acting like a teenage girl?” Sam just wiggles her eyebrows and Lena shoves her shoulder. “Stop it.” 

Sam laughs a little but holds up her hands. “Sorry, sorry. So what happened?” 

Lena pauses, debating on how much to tell Sam before she decides just sticking with the simple facts will do. Sam doesn’t need all the details. “It just….didn’t work out.” 

Sam tilts her head. “Ooookayy. So why aren’t you divorced then?” 

At that moment the pilot comes on over the speakers and announces they are preparing for take off and Lena gets a moment to compose herself and come up with a good ‘non-answer’ answer. “I left her. Pretty suddenly actually and she….I guess she didn’t take it well cause when I sent…..when _my_ _mother_ sent her the divorce papers, she sent them back unsigned. Several times actually.” 

“Can’t say I blame her.” Sam says then quickly looks apologetically at Lena. “Sorry I didn’t mean it like that.” 

Lena sighs and rubs her temples as the plane begins to take off. “No you’re right. It was a very inappropriate way to handle things. I mean who just ups and leaves someone like that and then mails divorce papers. It was very Luthor of me.” Lena says, loaded with self loathing. 

“Why did you? Leave I mean?” 

“It’s...complicated.” 

Sam looks like she’s about to question her further when a flight attendant comes by and asks them if they would like any refreshments. After ordering their drinks Sam turns back to Lena. “So, how does Lillian feel about all this.” 

Lena immediately transforms into her 16 year old self and cringes a little before she remembers herself and clears her throat. “Right. Well she doesn’t exactly know. She thinks we’re divorced.” 

Sam just blinks at her. “How on earth did you manage to pull that off?” 

“I bribed my lawyer into forging the papers. Mother has this idea that everyone fears her too much to ever betray her so she never double checks these things.” Lena says with a roll of her eyes. “Thankfully she’s mostly right or who knows what chaos our lawyers could wreak upon us.” 

Sam nods in agreement before biting her lip and glancing back to Lena. “So the purpose of this trip is to?” 

The flight attendant comes by with their drinks and both girls smile their thanks at him as they take their drinks. Lena takes a long sip of her scotch before she answers. “Well firstly, I have to apologize. Like I said, I left pretty suddenly.” 

“You think she’ll forgive you?” Sam asks with a sympathetic look. 

Lena shrugs. “I don’t know. She’s a very nice person. One of the nicest I’ve ever met actually, but…..” Lena slowly twirls the small glass of scotch. “I hurt her, Sam. Badly. She tried to contact me a hundred different ways every day for a year and I never responded. She called, texted, left voicemails, emailed, everything. She even wrote letters when she found out I took over at L-Corp.” 

“Jesus.” Sam whispered. “Why didn’t you just talk to her?” 

Lena clenched her jaw and blinked back the tears threatening to fall. She hasn’t even gotten to Midvale yet and already she was getting too emotional. “I didn’t know what to say.” Lena sighed. “And a part of me knew the minute I talked to her I would come running back.”

Sam put a hand on her shoulder. “Would that have been such a bad thing? I mean I love Jack and you two are great together but from the sound of things Kara was really in love with you. And you said she was everything to you so I don’t get why you couldn’t just go ba-” 

“I just couldn’t okay Sam.” Lena snaps entirely too aggressively. She sighs and scrubs her hand across her face. “I’m sorry. It’s just...not something I like talking about.” 

Sam smiles. “It’s okay. I’m sure there’s a lot I don’t know.” Sam hesitates a moment before rolling her eyes at herself. “Okay don’t get mad at me for saying this but it seems like….like maybe you still have  _ feelings  _ for her.” Lena jerks her head towards her and Sam holds her hands up. “I said don’t get mad.” 

Lena can’t help the small chuckle that escapes and she shakes her head. “I don’t know what I feel Sam. I haven’t seen Kara in over 6 years and yet I find myself thinking about her still. She twirls the engagement ring she’s wearing on her right hand in case any of the media spotted them on the way into the airport. “Then there’s Jack.” She says with a sad smile. “I love him, Sam. I really do. And I meant it when I said yes. I’m just hoping that my coming there in person and apologizing will give Kara the closure she seems to have been wanting.” Lena digs in the small bag at her feet and pulls out a file with some papers and hands them to Sam. “Maybe she’ll sign these once I talk to her.” 

Sam looks at the divorce papers in her hands and shakes her head. “Damn. When you told me we were going on a spontaneous trip I pictured something a little more Thelma and Louise and a little less Jane Austen romance novel.” 

Lena rolled her eyes with a smile. “There will be no romance. I’ll be lucky if she even talks to me.” 

Sam sighs and hands the papers back to Lena. “Well whatever happens, I got your back babe.” 

They smile at each other and Lena squeezes Sam's hand. “Thank you. When we get back to Metropolis I owe you several drinks and a month's vacation.” 

“Damn right.” Sam says with a smirk. “Now, show me a picture of this Kara.” 

“What makes you think I have a picture of her?” 

Sam gives her a look.

Lena just sighs as she digs in the bag at her feet. It takes her a few minutes but eventually she pulls out a small manila envelope. It’s crinkled and tearing at the edges from the many times Lena has handled it. She’s only been able to actually look at the photos inside a few times. After a few more moments of hesitation she hands the envelope over to Sam. “These are the only ones I kept. There’s not many.” 

Sam takes the envelope gently in her hands then looks back up to Lena. “Honey, if this is going to bother you…”

Lena shakes her head. “No it’s fine, I…..I need to get used to seeing her face again anyway. Better to start with a picture.” 

Sam stares at her a few more seconds before slowly opening the envelope and carefully sliding out the handful of pictures. The first one she sees immediately makes her smile. “Wow. You’re so young.” 

Lena nods. “Mmhmm. 17.” 

The picture looks like it was taken on a farm of some sort. Lena is sitting on a fence post between two other teenage looking girls. A blonde girl is on her left and a dark-red haired girl is on her right. An older blonde woman is also in the picture, standing behind the fence with her arms around all three of them. Lena and the other two young girls are covered in mud and laughing as the older woman grins happily at the camera. 

Sam looks to Lena. “Which one is Kara?” 

Lena taps a finger over the blonde on her left with a small smile. “That’s her.” 

Sam smiles again. “She’s pretty.” 

“Yeah.” Lena whispers as she stares down at the girl who was once her whole world. With a small shake of her head she points to the redhead on the other side. “That’s Alex. Kara’s sister.” 

Sam looks at her and smirks. “She’s kind of a hottie.” 

Lena smiled. “She is. She’s a badass too. She taught Kara and I Krav Maga. Her and her girlfriend Maggie started the first women's self defense classes at our High School.” 

“Girlfriend?” Sam asked. At Lena’s nod Sam let out a small laugh. “Jeez, what was in the water at Midvale?” 

Lena laughs with her and then gestures to the woman standing behind them all. “And that’s Eliza. Kara and Alex’s mom.” 

“She looks nice.” 

“She taught me what a mother was supposed to be.” Lena says, feeling the unexpected stinging of tears behind her eyes. She blinks rapidly, trying to keep them at bay. 

If Sam notices she doesn’t comment, just jerks her head down to the picture. “You know they’re both pretty but Kara and Alex look nothing alike.” 

“That’s because Kara’s adopted.” 

Sam whips her head up. “Her too?!” 

“Yeah. It was one of the first things we really connected over.” She bumps her shoulder with Sam’s. “Kind of like you and me.” 

Sam bumps her back and then flips to the next picture. Her jaw immediately drops in shock. “Oh..my...god! Are you wearing cowboy boots?” She asks as she pulls the picture closer with far too much glee in her eyes. 

Lena groans. “Kara made me. Her and Lucy dragged me to the rodeo and they wouldn’t shut up about how wearing anything but cowboy was just unacceptable.” 

Sam quickly pulls up her phone and aims it at the photo in her hand. “Oh I have to have a copy of this.” 

Lena’s eyes widen. “Don’t you dare.” She says reaching for Sam’s phone but Sam is too quick. She hears the shutter of the camera app go off and she groans once again. 

“I’m making this my wallpaper.” Sam says as she grins down at the picture that is now on her phone. 

“I hate you.” Lena mumbles.

Sam rolls her eyes and holds up the photo. “Aw come on, it’s cute and you know it.”

Lena glances at the photo once again and can’t help but smile. In the photo is her and Kara standing in front of a giant Midvale Rodeo banner. Lena is in fact wearing brown cowboy boots, dark jeans and one of Kara’s red and black flannel shirts that Lena always used to steal. Her hair is in a side braid and you can tell she’s mid eyeroll in the photo but there’s a hint of a smile on her face. Next to her Kara is in matching cowboy boots, a white t-shirt and jeans, and has a black cowboy hat dangling from the hand that isn't wrapped around Lena’s shoulder. She’s happily pressing her lips against Lena’s cheek. 

Sam holds the photo up a few more moments before she brings it back down and flips to the next one. This one is a group photo and from the ridiculous outfits everyone is wearing and the pumpkins on the porch they’re all gathered on, she assumes it’s halloween. “All right, give me the who’s who.” 

Lena leans forward and smiles at the picture. “This was Halloween my senior year. We all gathered at the Danvers house so Eliza could take some pictures before we went to The Barn for the party.” 

Sam cocks an eyebrow. “The barn? They threw a party in a barn?” 

“The Barn is a place. It’s a small, old abandoned factory that some of the locals fixed up years ago and turned it into something of a teens cub.” She looks up from the photo to see Sam staring at her and very obviously trying to hide a smile. “What?” 

Sam lets the smile form. “That is the most redneck thing I’ve ever heard.” She teases. 

Lena smacks her shoulder playfully. “Shut up.” She points back to the picture. “Do you want to know who everyone is or not?” 

“Right, sorry sorry. Continue.” 

Lena points to the tall guy in the back wearing some sort of Robo Cop looking costume. “That’s James Olsen. He was one of Kara’s best friends. He played on the football team and took photos for the school newspaper.” She then points to the short brunette girl dressed as one of the Charlie’s Angels, who James has his arm wrapped around. “That’s Lucy Lane.” 

Sam’s eyes widen. “Wait Lane? As in like, Lois Lane?” 

Lena nods. “Lucy is her little sister.” 

Sam blinks. “Wow. Small world.” 

“Tell me about it. She and James dated for a while but they broke up shortly after graduation. Made things in the group a little awkward for a while.” 

Sam grimaced. “Yikes.” 

“Yeah, yikes.” Lena then points to the boy standing on the other side of James who’s dressed as Luke Skywalker. “That is Winn Schott. He was in the robotics club with me and was the only one who would stay up all night rewatching the Star Wars movies with me.” Lena smiles at the memory. “He was my best man at the wedding.” 

“Awww. Nerd BFF’s.” Sam says with a laugh. 

Lena just rolls her eyes and points to the boy sitting on the porch steps next to Alex, who is dressed similarly to Lucy. “That’s Mike Matthews. He was….he was something.” Sam gives her a look and Lena sighs. “He was fine. He was always nice to me but he could be a jerk sometimes. He got better as he grew up. I’m pretty sure he always had a thing for Kara though.” 

Sam ‘hmmmphs’ and then squints at the picture. “Who was he supposed to be?” Sam asks as she takes in all the make-up cuts on the boys face. 

“Brad Pitt from Fight Club.” Lena deadpans. 

“Oh god.” Sam groans. 

Lena laughs. “Yeah. Like I said, he got better.” She points to the brunette sitting on the other side of Alex, completing the Charlie’s Angels trio. “And that’s Maggie. She was Alex’s girlfriend.” Lena tilts her head. “In fact they were still together when I left.” 

Sam smiles. “Cool.” She points to Kara and Lena in the photo. “Who are you two supposed to be?” Kara is dressed in a black t-shirt, green cargo pants, and black boots. Lena is wearing some sort of green and black suit, gloves on both hands and heavy eye liner. When Sam looks over at Lena, she’s blushing. “Oh come on it can’t be that bad.” 

Lena covers her face with her hands. “We were Kim Possible and Shego.” She grumbles. She hears nothing in response and when she peeks through her fingers Sam is biting her lip hard to keep from laughing. Lena drops her hands with a sigh. “You can laugh, it’s okay.” 

Sam immediately let’s out a snort that turns into a chuckle. “Oh my god, that’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard.” 

“Yeah yeah, just…” Lena waves her hands. “Next picture.” 

Sam’s chuckles die down and she flips to the next picture.

This one makes her pause and she runs her finger along the edge. “Wow. You look beautiful. Was this…” 

Lena nods. “My wedding day, yes.” In the photo is Lena, very obviously in a wedding dress, her hair down in beautiful curls and her eyes shining with tears. In front of her is Eliza, smiling happily with her hand on Lena’s cheek, her own eyes glistening as well. “I miss her.” Lena says, swallowing past the lump in her throat. 

Sam looks at her sympathetically. “I can imagine. I would love to see how she handled Lillian.” 

Lena grins at that. “Better than anyone else I’ve ever met. Not only was Eliza not intimidated by my mother in the slightest but she had this habit of turning every bad thing Lillian tried to say about me into something positive. It drove my mother nuts.” 

Sam laughs. “I bet. I’m glad you had someone that stuck up for you though.” 

“They all did.” Lena says with a fond tone. 

Sam smiles and flips to the next photo. This one is another wedding photo. The picture is of her and Kara during what looks to be like their first dance. It’s a beautiful zoomed in shot where you can clearly see the smiles on their faces and the love in their eyes. 

“James took that picture.” Lena says softly. “He gave it to us as a wedding present after. It was one of my favorites.” 

Sam looks over at Lena. “You look happy.” 

“I was.” Lena blinks as she feels her eyes watering once more. God she hopes she’s not this emotional when she sees Kara again otherwise she’s never going to survive this trip. “Until then I didn’t know it was possible to be so happy you felt like you could just float away.” Lena stares at the picture and can’t help it as the memory of that moment invades her mind.

_ 2010 _

_ “And now if I could have everyone clear the dance floor and make way for our beautiful brides. It’s time for their first dance.” Winn says into the microphone as he clicks some keys on his laptop and gets ready to cue up the song.  _

_ There’s polite cheers and clapping as Kara and Lena make their way hand in hand to the dancefloor. There’s an obnoxiously loud ‘ _ WOO! YEAH!’  _ from somewhere in the crowd and the newlyweds turn to see none other than Mike Matthews standing on a chair and doing some kind of fist pump. Lena shakes her head with a smile as Kara rolls her eyes. Mike is immediately pulled down by Alex and Maggie who both simultaneously punch him in the shoulders.  _

_ The whole room laughs and Kara and Lena turn to face each other, matching grins on both of their faces.  _

_ “Ready?” Kara asks. _

_ Lena nods but she looks nervous. “Ready.”  _

_ Kara pulls her in as close as possible and moves her mouth right by her ear. “Don’t worry baby, I got you.”  _

_ Lena smiles and presses her face against Kara’s neck and places a kiss there.  _

_ Kara nods over Lena’s shoulder at Winn and he gives her a thumbs up. A few seconds later the opening notes of  _ ‘From This Moment’ _ by Shania Twain starts playing.  _

_ The two of them immediately start swaying together and Lena catches the eyes of a watery eyed Eliza Danvers over Kara’s shoulder and she smiles. ‘Love you, mom.’ She mouths and she watches as the tears spill over Eliza’s cheeks as she blows Lena a kiss.  _

_ “What are you doing?” Kara asks.  _

_ “Making your mother cry.” Lena deadpans.  _

_ “What?!” Kara says as she whips her head around and sure enough there are tears trailing down her mother's cheeks. Kara knows her well enough to know they’re happy tears. She smiles at her mother before turning back to Lena. “You’re evil Lena Luthor.”  _

_ “Hey that’s Danvers-Luthor to you missy.”  _

_ Kara grins. “Right. How could I forget.”  _

_ Lena smiles at her and leans forward, pressing their lips together. She hears the whoops and cheers from the crowd and blushes as she rests her forehead against Kara’s exposed collarbone. “They’re the worst.”  _

_ Kara laughs and presses a kiss to Lena’s temple. “We could’ve eloped.”  _

_ Lena picks her head up and gives Kara a look. “Eliza would have killed us both and you know it.” Kara tilts her head in agreement and Lena inches impossibly closer. “Besides, you wouldn’t have wanted to elope. I know how much it means to you to have all your family and friends here.”  _

_ “They’re your friends and family too, you know.” Kara says as she leads Lena in a small twirl before pulling her back in.  _

_ “Yeah I know. It’s just…” Lena shrugs a little. “Something I’m still getting used to I guess.”  _

_ Kara nods. “I understand. It’s not like you grew up with the best example of what a family is supposed to be. Especially considering neither your mother or your brother are here.” Kara says through slightly clenched teeth.  _

_ “Hey.” Lena says rubbing her hand at the back of Kara’s neck. “It’s okay. I knew they wouldn’t show up.”  _

_ “It’s not okay.” Kara says with her brow crinkled in frustration. “This is your  _ wedding,  _ Lena. They should be here.”  _

_ “I don’t need them, darling.” Lena says very seriously. She rests her hand against Kara’s cheek. “I have all the family I need right here.”  _

_ Kara tries to keep her face in a scowl but as always, it’s impossible when Lena is looking at her like that. “It’s still not right.”  _

_ Lena shrugs. “Maybe not. But I don’t care.” Kara still looks a little miffed so Lena runs her thumb over her cheek until she smiles. “There you are.” Lena says with a grin.  _

_ Kara leans forward, kissing Lena on the forehead before she cocks her head and seems to be listening for something. After a few seconds she gets a sparkle in her eye as she looks back to Lena. “Do you trust me?”  _

_ “One billion percent.” Lena says without hesitation.  _

_ “Good.” Kara says as she presses another kiss to her forehead. “Then jump.” She whispers and Lena has little time to do as she’s told before Kara is lifting her up by the waist and spinning her around just as Shania Twain hits her high big note.  _

_ Lena squeals in surprise and the entire room erupts in cheers as Kara gently sets Lena on her feet and rests their foreheads together. “I love you so much.”  _

_ Lena leans back to look into those beautiful blue eyes that she loves so much. “I love you more.”  _

_ Kara raises an eyebrow, smile never leaving her face. “I don’t think so.”  _

_ Lena shrugs. “Guess we’ll just have to agree to disagree, Danvers.”  _

_ “Danvers-Luthor.” Kara immediately corrects.  _

_ “Right.” Lena says moving in for another kiss. “How could I forget.” She whispers against Kara’s smiling lips. _

…………

“Lena.” 

Lena jumps a little and looks over at Sam. Judging from the concerned look on her face, Sam has been calling her name for a while. “Sorry.” Lena says lightly rubbing her forehead. She jerks her head towards the photos. “There’s one more.” 

Sam flips to the last photo. This one is of a house. A really beat up and run down house with a barn next to it that looks just as bad, if not worse. “What is this?” 

“It was going to be our home.” Lena says with a small sigh. “Kara and I were going to fix it up. It was going to be white with a blue roof and shutters. We were going to add on this huge wrap around porch and add on another bedroom for-” Lena pauses and Sam sees the muscles in her jaw clench before she shakes her head at herself. “Anyway, it was going to be ours. It was owned by a really nice old man named Wallace. He and his wife used to come to the Danvers Diner every morning for breakfast and every other afternoon for lunch. After his wife passed, he said living in Midvale was too painful so he moved to Arizona to live with his daughter. He was always very fond of Kara and he sold the house and the small bit of land it was on to us before he left.” 

Sam smiles as she looks back down at the photo. “I’m sure it would’ve been really nice.” 

“Yeah. Maybe.” Lena says as she reaches over and takes the photos from Sam’s hands. “But now it’s just a reminder of another one of my broken promises.” 

“Lena.” Sam whispers as she places a hand on her friend's shoulder. “Look I know I don’t know what happened but I’m sure you had your reasons for leaving. I  _ know  _ you. You don’t do anything without thinking it through.” 

Lena nods. “I know. It’s just...I think this is always something that I’m going to feel guilty about. Even if I get there and there’s no hard feelings, even if Kara signs the papers no questions asked and sends me on my way with a smile…..I’m always going to feel bad for breaking her heart.” Lena’s voice cracks a little on the last word and she takes a drink of her now watered down scotch. 

Sam moves her arm fully around Lena and scoots closer to rest her head against Lena’s. “It’ll be okay, babe.” She says squeezing Lena’s shoulders. 

“And if it isn’t?” Lena asks. 

“If it isn’t, we’ll get super drunk on redneck whiskey and get you on the next plane back to Metropolis ASAP.” 

Lena lets out a small laugh and gently bumps her head against Sam’s. “Sounds like a plan.” 

…………

They land in National City around 4pm. After a quick phone call to Jack to let him know they made it safely, Lena calls the car rental company she has used on the few rare occasions where she feels the need to drive herself. 

“Car should be here in about 10 minutes.” Lena says as she hangs up and slips her cellphone back in her bag. 

“Cool. How far is it to Midvale?” Sam asks as she pulls her sunglasses from the top of her head and slides them on. 

“About half an hour. Probably a bit longer though with the traffic.”

Sam nods and then grins excitedly. “So, what kind of car did you get?” 

Lena rolls her eyes. “You’re a child.” 

Sam just shrugs and bounces on her feet. “Come on, what’d you get?” 

“Don’t get too excited, I didn’t rent anything fancy.”

About 15 minutes later Sam snorts as a silver Mercedes-Benz pulls up in front of them. “Nothing fancy my ass.” She mumbles as she grabs her bags and begins loading them into the trunk. 

Lena thanks the man who drove the car to them and tips him generously. Sam watches as he climbs into the black SUV that followed him there and both men give a polite wave as they take off. 

Sam waves back then looks over at Lena. “What kind of person has a rental car delivered?” 

“The kind of person who’s a CEO of a billion dollar company and can afford it.” Lena replies as she begins loading her bags in the back with Sam’s. Lena slams the trunk closed once all their things are in and looks over to see Sam staring at her. “What?” 

“Can I drive?” Sam asks with a wiggle of her eyebrows. 

“You don’t even know where you’re going.” Lena says, crossing her arms. 

Sam shrugs. “So. You do and plus there’s a thing called Google Maps, ya know.” 

Lena just cocks an eyebrow at her. Sam stays silent but holds out her hand in a ‘gimme’ gesture. With a huff Lena slaps the keys into Sam’s open palm. “No speeding.” She orders as she climbs into the passenger seat. 

“You got it boss.” Sam replies and giddily gets behind the drivers seat. She looks up at the roof of the car and furrows her eyebrows in disappointment. “Why didn’t you get a convertible? We could’ve taken advantage of sunny National City.”

Lena slowly turns her head towards Sam and gives her a deadpan look. 

Sam holds up her hands. “I was just saying.” She starts the car and immediately begins to pull out onto the street. The blaring sound of a car horn comes from behind them and Sam slams on the brakes. 

“Watch where you’re going, moron!” Is shouted at her as the car she cut off passes them. 

“Sorry!” Sam yells out the window. She looks over to see Lena glaring at her from the passenger seat. “That was my bad.” 

“You think.” Lena says as she leans her elbow against the window sill and rests her temple against her fist. 

This was going to be a long drive. 

…………

When Lena sees the sign that reads  _ Midvale 5 miles _ , she feels like a lead ball drops to the bottom of her stomach. She wrings her hands together and begins nervously twirling her engagement ring around her finger. 

“So where are we staying when we get here?” 

Lena nearly jumps out of her skin at the sounds of Sam's voice. Sam must notice because she raises her eyebrows at her. “Nervous?” She asks. 

Lena chuckles and holds up her fidgeting hands. “What gave it away?” 

Sam pats her knee. “It’ll be fine.” 

“So you keep saying.” Lena blows out a breath as she sees the exit sign up ahead. “My father started the Luthor Midvale Country Club when we lived here and since it still pulls in money, Lex decided to keep it as a Luthor business. They’ll have rooms for us.” 

Sam nods her head. “Sounds good. I used to work at a country club when I was a teenager. The staff were really nice. The members however, not so much.” 

Lena hums in agreement. “The wait staff used to fight over who would have to serve my family when we would come in. Mother caused quite a few people to quit on the spot.” 

Sam winced. “Wow. Lillian is….something.” 

“I can think of two or three somthings right off the top of my head.” Lena says with a smirk. 

Sam laughs before nodding out the front window and flicking on the turn signal. “Here we are.” She says as they merge onto the exit ramp. 

“Here we are.” Lena whispers as she sees the giant faded yellow and red  _ ‘Welcome to Midvale _ ’ sign. 

“Population 2,152.” Sam reads with a snort. “What were the Luthors doing here?” 

Lena sighs. “Lionel wanted to do something great for the so-called ‘simple folks’ so his goal was to basically rebuild this town. Establish new businesses, reopen old ones, build new factories, create new job opportunities…that sort of thing. He died before he could really get anything started and my mother got out of this town as quickly as possible. Lex of course went with her but I was 18 then and had already been accepted into National City University.” Lena shrugs. “It wasn’t that hard to convince Lillian to let me stay behind.” 

“I’d say that it’s horrible that she just left you behind like that but considering you were much happier here, it’s almost the nicest thing she’s ever done for you.” Sam says as she pulls up to a stop sign. “So, which way?” 

Lena points right. “To the right. Just keep heading straight until you see the giant obnoxious Country Club sign and then take a left.” 

Sam turned onto the main street of Midvale and the lead ball in Lena’s stomach got ten times heavier. She felt like she had travelled back in time as they passed all the small businesses and quaint homes of the Midvale residents. She couldn’t help but smile a little as they drove past the places she spent a majority of her teenage years and early 20’s. Other than the occasional building with a fresh paint job, Midvale hadn’t changed all that much. 

Lena had to admit she was happy about that. There was something comforting about the fact that the place that held her fondest memories had remained the same over the years. It was almost like she never left. 

But she did. Midvale may not have changed in the last 6 years but Lena had. This was not her home anymore. 

“Hey..” Sam says leaning up in the seat. “Is that the Danvers Diner?” 

Lena whips her head to the left immediately. When she spots the red and blue sign it feels like a fist clenches around her heart. The knowledge that Kara is probably somewhere just beyond the door isn’t helping things. It feels as if they’re moving in slow motion as they pass the diner and Lena can’t tell if she actually caught sight of the blonde ponytail weaving through tables or if it was just her imagination. 

Either way it causes her heart to beat double time and her palms to sweat. Thankfully within a few seconds, they’re passing the diner and Lena watches in both relief and disappointment as the sign gets smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror. 

“Looks like a cozy little spot.” Sam says as they get further and further away. 

“It is. It was the first place Kara and I ever really hung out. I was so nervous I walked up and down the block three times before I finally went in.” 

_ 2003 _

_ The bell on the door jingles as Lena steps inside the diner. The few customers inside turn to look at who just walked in and Lena grips tightly at the strap of her messenger bag with one hand and gives them all an awkward little wave with the other before she moves slowly over to the counter. There’s an elderly couple sitting at the end by the cash register so Lena moves all the way down to the opposite end and slides onto the stool. She begins nervously tapping her fingers against the counter as she looks around for Kara.  _

_ Lena sees a flash of blonde hair out of the corner of her eye and she turns to see an older woman come out of the kitchen area carrying two plates. “Oookay Wally, here’s your BLT sandwich and your large side of onion rings.”  _

_ The elderly man smiles at her. “Ah, thank you Eliza. It looks great as always.”  _

_ Eliza smiles back as she refills the man's coffee and turns toward the woman at his side. “And Susan, your grilled chicken should be ready in a few.”  _

_ “No rush, dear. We’re in no hurry.” Susan says as she steals an onion ring off of Wally’s plate.  _

_ Eliza laughs a little as she sets the coffee pot back on the counter behind her. She notices Lena then and smiles at her as she wipes her hands on a dishtowel. “Hi. What can I get ya?” She says as she moves down the counter to stand in front of Lena.  _

_ Lena stops her nervous tapping and wrings her hands together instead. “Oh, nothing, it's fine. I’m fine. I’m just waiting for someone. Kara actually.”  _

_ Eliza’s face brightens in realization. “Oh! You’re Lena. Kara told me about you. She said you were stopping by today to work on some….biology project I believe.”  _

_ Lena nods. “Yes. We’re partners. On the project.”  _

_ Eliza smiles. “Well that’s great. Let me just go get Kara. She’s upstairs in the office trying to help her sister Alex put together the new desk.”  _

_ “Ow! Son of a bitch!”  _

_ Eliza and Lena both turn towards the archway that leads to the stairs and Eliza shakes her head. “And judging from Alex’s colorful language it doesn’t sound like it’s going so well. You sure I can’t get you anything?” She asks.  _

_ Lena shakes her head with a polite smile. “No thank you, ma’am. I’m fine.”  _

_ “Call me Eliza, please.” There’s a loud bang followed quickly by a ‘We’re okay!’ and Eliza sighs. “I swear they’re worse than bulls in a china shop. Let me go wrangle my girls and I’ll send Kara right down.” _

_ Lena watches as Eliza disappears through the archway and up the stairs. She starts her nervous tapping again but quickly stops a few minutes later as she hears multiple sets of footsteps coming back down the stairs.  _

_ “I just don’t know why they have to make the instructions so complicated.” Alex grumbles as she comes through the archway. She sees Lena and gives her a nod. “Sup, Lena.” She says as she passes and heads for the kitchen. _

_ “Hi, Alex.” Lena replies to her retreating back.  _

_ “It’s really not that complicated, Alex just has no patience.” Kara is saying to Eliza as she steps into the dining area. Her eyes light up when she sees Lena and the smile on her face is blinding. “Lena, hi!”  _

_ Lena smiles back, Kara’s enthusiasm at seeing her making her chest feel warm. “Hello, Kara. Nice to see you.”  _

_ Kara laughs at her politeness. “Nice to see you, too. You ready to start? Or do you want a snack or something first? How about a drink? I’m gonna get you a drink.”  _

_ Lena opens her mouth to protest but before she can say anything Kara has already disappeared into the kitchen.  _

_ “You’ll get used to her.” Eliza says with a fond smile. The bell on the door jingles and Eliza waves at the incoming patrons before looking back at Lena. “Good luck with the project Lena and you girl let me know if you need any help. I was a biologist once upon a time.”  _

_ Lena nods. “Thank you, Miss Danvers.”  _

_ “Eliza.” Eliza says with a wink as she passes by Lena and goes to take the order of her new customers.  _

_ A few moments later Kara comes back from the kitchen carrying two cups. “So I didn’t know what you liked but I figured you couldn’t go wrong with hot chocolate. I mean it’s chocolate. Who doesn’t like chocolate?” Kara says holding one of the cups out to Lena.  _

_ Lena smiles as she takes the cup. “Thank you, Kara.”  _

_ “No problem.” Kara jerks her head toward a larger table in the back corner. “So you wanna move over to a table so we can have some room to work?”  _

_ Lena nods. “Yes, sounds good.”  _

_ The two girls move to the table and Lena begins to take her book and things out of her bag. As she does she realizes all Kara has with her is her cup of hot chocolate and Lena raises an eyebrow. “Umm, Kara?”  _

_ “Yeah?” Kara asks as she takes a long sip of her drink.  _

_ “Aren’t you forgetting something?”  _

_ Kara just gives her a confused look and when Lena stares pointedly at her own books Kara’s eyes widen and she jumps up. “Oh! Books, right. I’ll be right back.” She says and quickly makes her way back upstairs.  _

_ Lena shakes her head with a small laugh as she turns her book to the chapter they’re currently on in class and sets out her notebook. She takes a sip of her hot chocolate and winces a bit at the overly sweet flavor. She picks at the small chip in the cup as she waits for Kara to come back.  _

_ A few moments later, an out of breath Kara comes rushing through the archway with her biology book and a few sheets of paper in her hands. She comes in a little hot and her hip cracks against the side of the table and Lena quickly grabs at Kara’s cup before it can tip over.  _

_ “Ooops. Sorry.” Kara says as she clumsily takes her seat.  _

_ Lena laughs a little and waves her off. “It’s okay. You all ready now?”  _

_ Kara nods. “Yes. I got my book, I got some paper, I got a pencil.” Kara says, then pauses as she looks at the table and sighs. “I forgot my pencil.” She sighs as she goes to stand up again.  _

_ Lena puts a hand out to stop her. “Hold on. It’s okay I have another one.” She says as she digs in her bag a moment before pulling out an extra pencil and handing it to Kara. _

_ Kara smiles sheepishly. “Thanks. Sorry I’m so spazzy. It’s been a hectic day.”  _

_ “It’s fine, really. Do you usually spend weekends here?” Lena asks, trying to work on making conversation. She was usually the ‘speak when spoken to’ type when it came to people her own age and she wanted to change that. She wanted Kara to like her.  _

_ Kara shugs. “Kind of. I mean, Alex and I help out Eliza as much as we can but she usually insists we go out and ‘be teenagers’ most of the time. So we split the difference and usually have our friends hang out with us here just in case things get super busy and Eliza needs our help.”  _

_ Lena tilts her head a little at Kara’s use of Eliza’s name. “You call your mother by her name?”  _

_ Kara blinks in confusion at Lena as if she didn’t realize what she meant before she blushes a little and rubs the back of her neck. “Oh right. Yeah, um...I’m adopted. The Danvers took me in when I was 10 after my parents died.”  _

_ Lena shakes her head at herself for accidentally making Kara share something so personal. “I’m sorry, Kara. I wasn’t trying to pry.”  _

_ Kara waves her off. “No I know, it’s okay. It was a while ago and it’s not like it’s a huge secret. Most people know I’m adopted.”  _

_ Lena nods as she picks at the chip in her cup again. “I’m adopted too.” Lena says softly as she glances back up at Kara.  _

_ Kara’s jaw drops a little in surprise before she quickly closes it and leans a little closer in towards Lena. “Really?” At Lena’s small nod Kara curls her lips in and adjusts her glasses. “It’s kind of weird huh?” She absentmindedly taps her pencil against the table. “I mean, one day your life is one thing and the next it’s just...completely different. It was just me and my parents for 10 years and then one day they were just gone. And all of a sudden I had this new, wonderful family and this new sibling and….” Kara trails off and shakes her head a little. “I don’t know. It’s just something you can’t understand unless you go through it.”  _

_ Lena smiles in understanding and runs her thumb across the logo of her cup. “My experience was a little different.” She says with a nervous breath.  _

_ Kara tilts her head in a completely open expression and Lena can’t help but feel comforted by it.  _

_ “My mother died when I was 4. I don’t have very many memories of her and I never knew my birth father. I spent a few months in an orphanage in Ireland before I was adopted by the Luthors. They were…” Lena hesitates a little and continues picking at the chip in her cup. “They weren’t the most loving parents. Still aren’t.”  _

_ “I’m sorry.” Kara says and Lena can tell she means it.  _

_ “It’s okay. It could have been worse. I should be grateful someone even took me in at all.” The face Kara makes at that makes Lena think she doesn’t agree but she continues on before the other girl can say anything. “Plus I had Lex.” Lena says with a small smile. “Like you I had never had a sibling before but it turns out, I actually quite like it. Lex and I have quite a few interests in common and he never makes me feel weird or lame for the things I enjoy.” Lena gives a small shrug. “He’s kind of my best friend.”  _

_ Kara smiles and glances over Lena’s shoulder at Alex. “I know what you mean. I don’t know how I would’ve gotten through everything after my parents if it wasn’t for Alex.”  _

_ Kara’s face takes on a sad expression and before Lena can overthink it her hand is moving forward and resting on the other girl's wrist. “I’m sorry about your parents.” _

_ “I’m sorry about your mom.” Kara replies.  _

_ The two girls just spend a few moments staring at each other in understanding before Lena gently clears her throat and takes her hand off Kara’s wrist. “Okay, so should we get started.”  _

_ Kara nods rapidly as she shakes herself out of the intimate moment. “Right yeah. So, I’m okay in Biology; I mean I have a B in the class but I have no idea what we should do this project on.”  _

_ “That’s okay. I had some ideas if you’re open to them.” Lena says, relaxing a bit now that the conversation has turned to a more scientific nature.  _

_ “Yeah, hit me with it.” Kara says as she crosses her arms on top of the table and gives Lena her full attention.  _

_ Lena smiles as she pulls a couple of printed out articles from her stack of papers and hands them over to Kara. “So, years ago the Nobel Prize winning physicist Erwin Schrodinger wondered if Quantum Mechanics could play a role in biology. So this man from North Western University named Prem Kumar and his team ended up creating Quantum Entanglement from a biological system. The research on this is fascinating and I thought maybe we could base our project on Quantum Research and how it has affected Biology today.” Lena looks over to see a wide eyed Kara blinking at her and she blushes and sits back in her seat a little. “Sorry. I get a little carried away when talking about science.”  _

_ “What, no!” Kara says shaking out of her stupor. “Don’t apologize it’s cool.” Kara looks down at the papers and back to Lena. “I’ll be honest I don’t know what half of this means but it’s awesome that you do. You’re really smart, Lena.”  _

_ Lena smiles at her. “Thank you, Kara.”  _

_ Kara smiles back before she scoots forward and sets the papers down between them. “Now, teach me what this stuff means so I’m not just backpacking off your genius and can actually contribute to the ‘A’ we’re going to get.”  _

_ Lena laughs and leans forward as well. “Okay so this bit here…..”  _

_ They spent the next couple hours going over the research and their project before Eliza made them stop and eat. Lena tried several times to pay for her meal but Eliza was having none of it and Lena had to accept defeat.  _

_ Lena and Kara make significant progress on their project and after Lena’s books are all packed up they spend another 45 minutes just talking and laughing before Lena realizes it’s getting dark outside and her eyes widen. “Oh god.” She glances at her watch and winces when she sees it’s 7:43. “Oh I am going to be so late for dinner. My mother is going to have a fit. I’m sorry Kara but I have to go.” Lena says as she quickly grabs her bag and slides the strap over her shoulder.  _

_ Kara waves her hand and stands up as well. “Yeah, sure no worries. I’ll see you at school?”  _

_ Lena nods. “Yes, see you then.” As she heads to the door she stops when she hears Kara say her name. “Yes?”  _

_ Kara shifts nervously on her feet and smiles. “I had fun. Maybe after we finish this project we could hang out...just to hang out.”  _

_ Lena grins at her and nods. “I’d like that.” A horn honks outside and Lena jumps a little and remembers she was in a hurry. “See you later, Kara.” She says as she steps out the door.  _

_ Kara sighs happily at her retreating back. “Bye, Lena.”  _

…………

Lena snaps back to the present to see the sign for the country club straight ahead. “There is it. Take that left.” 

Sam flicks on the turn signal and pulls on to a perfectly paved road with giant evergreen trees on both sides. “I see what you meant by obnoxious.” She says as she looks out the window at the perfectly mowed grass of a golf course. 

Lena just hums in agreement. 

A few minutes later they’re pulling into the gates and Lena instructs Sam to drive around to the front. As soon as they pull up a couple men in button up shirts and green vest step up to the car and open their doors for them. “Hello Miss Luthor, welcome back.” One of them says as Lena steps out. 

Lena smiles. “Thank you. Nice to see you again, Jake.” 

Jake smiles back. “You too. We have your adjoining rooms all ready and if you’re ready we can take your bags right up.” 

Lena waves him off. “That’s okay we can get them. If you could just tell us what rooms we’re in that would be great.” 

Jake nods. “Of course. You two are on the second floor, rooms 4 and 5.” He says as he hands Lena two key cards. 

“Thank you.” Lena tips him and his colleague and moves to the trunk to grab her two bags.

Sam grabs her bags as well and waves at the men. “Thanks guys.” 

She follows Lena into the building and watches as Lena has to wave off about five or six club workers that try to take their bags before everyone finally gets the hint. “Sheesh what’s with them?”

“They’re used to my mother.” Lena says as they step into the elevator. “She’s had people fired for walking too slowly.” 

Sam presses the second floor button and shakes her head. “Someone is going to poison her one day.” 

Lena leans back against the elevator wall with a laugh. “Don’t tease me.” 

Sam leans back next to her with a sigh. She looks over at Lena. “How you doing? Is it weird being back here?” 

“You have no idea.” Lena replies and chews her lip. “I have no idea what I’m going to say to her.” 

“You could try hello.” Sam says with a teasing smile. Lena flips her off and Sam laughs before running her hand through her hair. “God I don’t know, Lena. The only major ex I’ve ever had to deal with was Ruby’s dad and he…” She pulls a face. “There wasn’t much about him to miss.”

“Who says I miss her?” Lena asks as the elevator doors open. Sam just stares at her and Lena rolls her eyes. “Shut up.” 

They step off the elevator and Lena hands Sam her key card. They each enter their own rooms and a few seconds later Sam is opening the adjoining door and smiling. “Long time no see.” 

Lena just shakes her head. “I’m regretting asking you to come.” 

“You love me.” Sam flops down on Lena’s bed and immediately grabs the brochure on the nightstand. “Pool, spa, golf, tennis, hiking trails, and wine tasting. How cliche.” She says as she closes the brochure. 

Lena sets her bags down at the end of the bed and then lays down next to Sam. “Yes it is. The workers are underpaid, overworked and the members treat them more like slaves than people. It’s kind of the reason a lot of the kids in highschool hated me. This is where a lot of the teens would work and my family was always the worst.” 

“Made you a little unpopular at the sandbox huh?” 

Lena scoffs. “You could say that.” 

“I’m guessing you’re not too fond of this place then are you?” Sam asks as she scoots down to lay flat on her back. 

Lena sighs. “Not really.” Slowly, a smile creeps across her face. “I can’t completely hate it though.” She glances over at Sam. “It’s kind of where the whole thing with Kara and I began.”

Sam’s eyebrows raise. “Really?” 

Lena nods. “Yeah. My mother was hassling me about my outfit choice, as usual, and Kara just...walked right up to the table and said she thought I looked great.” Lena laughs a little. “Judging from the deer in headlights expression she had, I don’t think she even meant to say it out loud.”

Sam smiles. “Bet Lillian took that well.” 

“Oh yeah. I think she tipped her like 2%.” 

“Surprised she even bothered.” 

“Well one must keep up appearances.” Lena says in perfect mimicky of Lillian. 

Sam mock shudders. “Ugh, I hate when you do that.” 

Lena smiles. “Kara always did too.” 

Sam stares at the wistful look on Lena’s face and rests her hand on Lena’s forearm. “You sure you’re gonna be able to do this?” 

Lena shrugs. “I have to. I can’t marry Jack if I’m still married to Kara.” 

Sam smirks. “How awesome would it be if you could though.” 

Lena snorts. “Sam.” 

“I’m just saying. I don’t think anyone would mind being the filling in that sandwich.” 

“SAM!” 

Sam burst into laughter before sitting up. “Speaking of sandwiches, I’m hungry.” She pats Lena’s thigh. “Come on, let’s go get some food.” 

Lena pushes herself up and follows Sam out of the room.

…………

They have dinner at the club restaurant and Sam talks Lena into partaking in a small part of the wine tour before heading back to their rooms. 

As they’re walking through the lobby someone bumps into Lena and she stumbles a little before someone catches her by the shoulders. 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry. Are you oka- LENA?!” 

Lena blinks in surprise a moment before a huge grin takes over her face as she recognizes the man in front of her. “Winn? What are you doing here?” 

He smiles back at her and points a thumb over his shoulder. “They’ve been having some trouble with their computer system so I came by to check it out. What are you doing here?” He asks as he looks her up and down like he can’t believe she’s here. 

Lena hesitates a moment and looks over at Sam who just shrugs helplessly. “I...I’m just here to handle some business stuff.” 

Winn looks a little confused by that but he just shakes his head and then holds out his arms. “Well it’s great to see you.” He says and pulls Lena into a hug. 

She hugs him back without hesitation and smiles into his shoulder. “Great to see you too.” She pulls back and pats his shoulders. “You look great.” 

“Pffft,  _ you  _ look great. I look alright.” Winn says then his eyes glance over to Sam. 

“Oh yes, I’m sorry.” She says as she puts her hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Winn this is my friend Sam. She works with me at L-Corp in Metropolis. Sam, this is Winn.”

Winn and Sam give each other polite smiles and shake hands. “Nice to meet you.” Sam says. 

“You too. Sorry for ignoring you for a minute there, I just got excited to see this one again.” Winn says pointing at Lena. 

Sam waves a hand. “No problem, I understand.” 

Winn smiles back over at Lena. “Man….it’s been what, 5 years?” 

“Six.” Lena replies. 

Winn shakes his head. “Crazy. Hey, does anyone else know you’re here?” 

“No.” Lena says, glancing at Sam. “It was kind of a last minute trip.” 

Winn nods. “I gotcha.” He hesitates a few seconds and scratches the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable. “I take it that….that Kara doesn’t know you’re here either?” 

Lena drops her eyes and shakes her head. “No.” She says softly. 

Winn bites his lower lip and gives her a look of sympathy. “Hey look Lena I know….I know I don’t know what happened but I don’t want you to think…” He stops and scribs his hand over his face. “Just know that I’ve never stopped thinking of you as a friend. And if you need anything while you’re here just let me know.” 

Lena smiles and reaches forward to squeeze his bicep. “Thank you, Winn.” 

He smiles back and holds his arms out again. “Come on, one for the road.” 

Lena happily accepts the second hug and laughs a little when Winn whispers ‘Science bros for life’ into her ear. 

They step back and Winn looks back at Sam. “Again it was nice to meet you and maybe if you guys are in town long enough we’ll have a chance to get to know each other a little better.” 

Sam nods at him with a smile. “Sounds good.” 

Winn looks down at his watch then back to Lena. “Well I better get going. Here wait, take my number. Call me before you leave town. Give me a chance to say goodbye this time.” 

Lena knows he’s joking but she can hear the slight hurt in his voice. “Definitely.” She says as she pulls her phone out. They exchange numbers and one last hug before Winn is waving goodbye and heading towards the front doors. 

Lena hesitates a moment before calling out. “Hey, Winn?”

He stops and turns. “Yeah?” 

Lena shifts on her feet. “I don’t know how close you two are anymore but if you could just…” 

Winn holds up his hands. “Hey…” He pulls his fingers across his lips in a zipping motion. “Not a word from me.” 

Lena smiles. “Thank you.” 

“No problem.” Suddenly the ‘Star Wars’ theme begins blaring from Winn’s pocket and he quickly pulls out his phone. He gives Lena a wave as he slides his finger across the screen and answers the call. 

Lena shakes her head with a laugh. “Some things never change.” She says to Sam as they make their way to the elevators.

…………

“So, you ready for tomorrow?” Sam asks from where she’s leaning in the doorway of their adjoining rooms as she watches Lena turn down the bed. 

Lena sighs and rubs her hand across her forehead before turning to look at Sam. “No.” She fluffs the pillows up a little before sitting on the bed. “But I don’t have much of a choice.” 

“How are you going to find her?”

“I’ll try the diner first. If Kara isn’t there I know Eliza will be. I’m sure she’ll know where to find her.” 

Sam nods. “Breakfast at Danvers Diner it is.” 

“Better eat before we go.” Lena says twirling her ring around her finger. “Something tells me staying for a meal wouldn’t be the best idea.” 

Sam tilts her head in agreement. “Good point.” She watches as Lena continues twirling her ring, a distressed look on her face. “You want me to sit with you until you fall asleep?” 

Lena laughs a little and Sam smiles. “I think I can manage, Sam. I’m just going to call Jack real quick and go to bed.” 

Sam shrugs. “Okay. But if you need me I’m right through this door.” 

“I’m aware. See you in the morning.” Lena says as she picks her phone up off the nightstand. 

“See you then. Sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite.” Sam says with a wink as she pulls the door closed. 

Lena shakes her head with a smile as she unlocks her phone and presses call on Jack’s contact name. 

It rings several times and Lena is about to hang up when the ringing stops and she hears Jack’s groggy ‘ _ Hello? _ ’ 

“Oh god, you were sleeping weren’t you?” Lena glances at the clock that reads 9:34. “Oh, honey I’m so sorry; It’s after midnight there. I completely forgot.” 

_ “No, no it’s okay.”  _ Jack says as he clears his throat.  _ “I’m glad you called. How’s everything going?”  _

“It’s going just fine. Sam and I got checked in, had some dinner and now we’re getting ready for bed. I just wanted to call you and say goodnight first.” 

_ “Good. Glad you guys got in safe. I hope those meetings aren’t scheduled too early in the morning.” _

“They’re around 9am. Not too bad.” Lena says, shaking her head at herself. She hated lying. 

_ “That’s good. Gives you time for a hearty breakfast before you’re stuck in boring corporate meetings all day.” _

Lena smiles. “Yeah. I’m starting to rethink this whole CEO business career.” 

_ “Well we could always quit and become Vegas show girls.”  _

Lena snorts. “Jack.” 

_ “Okay fine, just me then.”  _ Jack teases and Lena can hear the smile in his voice. 

“I miss you.” Lena says with a sigh. 

_ “Miss you too, love. Hurry up and bend those stuffy suits to your will so you can get back here.”  _

Lena laughs. “I’ll do my best.” She hears Jack yawn. “Get some sleep. I’ll call you tomorrow.” 

_ “Okay. You too. I love you.”  _

Lena bites her lip and looks down at her ring. “Love you too.” 

_ “Bye, sweetheart.”  _

“Bye.” Lena ends the call and sets her phone on the nightstand with a sigh. She switches the light off as she slides under the covers and gets comfortable. She stares up at the ceiling and lets out a deep breath. “Please don’t hate me, Kara.” She whispers into the empty room. “But please don’t still love me either.” 

She closes her eyes tight against the tears that are trying to come. It doesn’t work; but alone in the dark, she lets herself quietly cry. 

_ Tomorrow is going to suck.  _

…………

Lena feels like she’s going to puke. Her and Sam have been sitting in the car for nearly twenty minutes and she can’t bring herself to open the door. Thankfully the rental service had given them a car with tinted windows or else Lena is sure someone would’ve recognized her by now. She’s seen at least five people she knows enter the diner and that was only making the anxiety curling in her gut even worse. She knows how much this entire town loves Kara and considering how small this place was, she also knows everyone is probably aware of exactly what she did. She can feel Sam’s eyes on her as she wipes her sweaty palms on her jeans. “I’m going in I promise. I just….need a minute.” 

Sam puts a hand on her shoulder. “Lena, you don’t have to do this today.” 

Lena shakes her head. “No, I have to. I need to get this over with.”

“If you’re sure.” Sam says. 

Lena nods. “I’m sure.” She takes a deep breath in, holds it for a few seconds, then lets it out. “Okay, I’m ready.” 

“Oh god really?!” Sam asks wide eyed. 

“Sam!” 

“Sorry! I’m sorry. Let’s go.” She says opening the door before Lena can change her mind. 

Lena rolls her eyes and with shaking hands she opens the car door and steps out. She trails slightly behind Sam as they make their way up the sidewalk and to the door. Her feet feel like they’re made of lead and her guts were just a giant ball of anxiety. She feels light headed as she watches Sam take hold of the door handle and she hopes she doesn’t do something embarrassing like  _ pass out  _ when she sees Kara. 

Sam looks over her shoulder at Lena and raises her eyebrows as if asking for permission. Lena swallows the lump in her throat and nods. Sam pulls the door open and holds it for Lena as she steps inside. 

_ Here we go.  _ Lena steps through the threshold and she’s hit with a thousand and one memories as she takes in the unchanged interior of the diner. She rapidly darts her eyes around the diner and she can’t tell if she’s relieved or disappointed when she sees no sign of either Kara or Eliza. The only person she sees working is a thin brown haired girl that Lena doesn’t recognize. She’s walking from table to table taking orders. 

“Maybe they’re not in today.” Sam whispers. 

“Eliza is always in.” Lena replies as she steps a little bit out of the doorway. She scans the place again and sees that some of the patrons have noticed her presence. Specifically the sheriff who looks up from his breakfast sandwich only to do a double take when he sees her face. 

“Lena? Lena Luthor is that you?” The man asks as a shocked smile breaks out across his face. 

The other patrons turn to look and Lena watches as looks of recognition pass over the faces of about half of them. “I think you’ve been spotted.” Sam says. 

Lena opens her mouth to answer that fairly obvious statement when she’s interrupted by the sound of a crash. Everyone whips their heads toward the sound and when Lena sees what caused the noise her breath freezes in her lungs and her heart stops. 

Standing still as a statue, with a look that is a mix of complete disbelief and hurt on her face, is one Kara Danvers. Lena can’t see the floor because of the counter but judging by the way Kara’s hands are frozen in front of her, Lena assumes she’s probably just dropped someone's breakfast. 

Lena isn’t keeping track but she swears it’s a full minute before Kara even manages to blink. The entire diner is watching them in silence and Lena can see tears slowly welling up in Kara’s eyes. 

Lena clenches her jaw against the feeling of her own tears and tells herself she has no right to be the one who is about to cry right now. The dark haired waitress Lena didn’t recognize is the first one to break out of the mass stupor they all seem to be in and she makes her way over to stand next to Kara. 

“Kara?” Lena hears her whisper as she places a hand on Kara’s shoulder. 

Kara doesn’t react at all. 

Lena realizes she’s probably going to have to be the one to make the first move here so she slowly walks up to the counter. The sound of her heeled boots sounds ridiculously loud in the otherwise quiet diner and Lena watches Kara’s face for any sort of reaction as she moves closer. 

The only thing that happens is a tear falls from Kara’s left eye and slowly down her cheek and Lena  **_hates_ ** it. She stops just on the other side of the counter and her and Kara are now less than three feet apart. Her hands are shaking and she clenches them into fist before she slowly licks her suddenly very dry lips and tries her best for a polite smile. 

“Hi, Kara.” She says on an exhale and Lena can feel every eye in the room on them. 

She watches as Kara blinks, once, twice, and a few tears escape her eyes. Lena watches Kara’s throat bob as she swallows before she huffs a breath out in disbelief. 

“Lena?” 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has no idea how to start this conversation and the longer she stands here looking at Kara the harder it is for her to open her mouth. 
> 
> Kara stares at Lena intently. She watches as the conflicting emotions flash across Lena’s face and Kara can tell she’s struggling with what to say. She hates that the first instinct she has is to try and make Lena feel better. 
> 
> Lena wrings her hand together and bites the inside of her cheek as she tries to think of something, anything, to say. 
> 
> “Nice ring.” 
> 
> Kara beats her to it and Lena immediately drops her hands and resists the urge to tuck them behind her back. Kara says the words casually but Lena can see the pain in her eyes and her fists are clenched tight against her crossed arms. Everything in her wants to reach out, to unclench Kara’s fingers and lace them together with her own but she knows that would not be a wise or welcome decision. She glances down at the ring as she rubs her thumb against the silver band. “I…I’m…” She clears her throat and tries again. “It’s a fairly recent development.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for the long gap between chapters other than a case of some writers block with a side dose of some depression. Feel free to scream at me about the wait here or on Tumblr @ https://warrior-princess-of-sarcasm.tumblr.com Enjoy Chapter 2 :)

“Kara?” 

“Yeah!” Kara calls out from her spot underneath the sink. She hears footsteps coming close before Eliza’s legs come into view and then her face as she squats down next to Kara. 

“Hi. I know you're busy sweetie but I have to run to the bank to deposit these paychecks and poor Nia is swamped down there. You think you could go down and give her a hand until I get back?” Eliza looks at the sink and sighs. “Besides, this is the fifth time in two weeks, I think this sink may be a lost cause.” 

Kara looks offended. “Hey, I fixed it that last five times. I got this.” She says with a smile and a wink. Her statement is immediately contradicted however when she moves to tighten the coupling nut and water immediately bursts through the pipe as it comes apart. 

Eliza steps back as Kara quickly slides out from under the sink, coughing up water. She wipes her face with her hand and then looks back to where the intense spray of water dies down to a steady stream and then a slow trickling. She blows out a frustrated breath and then looks back up at Eliza. “Okay, I think it’s broke.” 

Eliza nods. “Yeah. Are you alright?” 

Kara waves a hand and sets the wrench down as she pushes herself up from the floor. “I’m fine. Annoyed but, fine.” She puts her hands on her hips and stares hard at the sink as if she can somehow will it to work. 

Eliza laughs and pats her back gently. “Thanks for trying, honey.” She tugs at Kara’s gray t-shirt. “Now change out of that and go help Nia and when I get back I’ll make you one of those bacon grilled cheese sandwiches you love so much.” 

Kara grins at the promise of food. “Deal.” She gives Eliza a kiss on the cheek and moves to the office closet that holds a few extra sets of clothes for instances such as this one. Kara pulls out a white shirt with the Danvers Diner logo on the back and pulls it on before re-adjusting her ponytail. “Okay, ready.” She says and she follows Eliza down stairs to the dining area. 

“Thank you for helping out, Kara.” Eliza says as she grabs her purse from behind the counter. 

“Pfft, always.” 

Eliza smiles and pecks her cheek and then heads for the door. “Nia, Kara’s gonna help you out until I get back. It won’t be long.” 

Nia waves her off. “No biggie, boss. We got this.” She says as she begins to refill the town mechanics coffee, nearly tipping his cup over when she pulls the pot back. “Sorry, Tommy. That was my bad.”

The man just laughs and shares an amused look with Eliza who shakes her head as she exits the diner. 

“I’m just gonna wash my hands Nia and then I’ll be right out.” Kara says as she holds up her hands. 

“Okay cool. Hey can you check on those eggs and pancakes while you’re in there and if they’re ready bring them out to Mr. Simms and his daughter?” Nia asks, pointing her pen at the man and young girl sitting at the front table by the window. 

Kara nods. “Yeah, no problem.” She walks through the archway into the kitchen and smiles when she sees Megan Morz at the stove. “Morning, Megan.” She says as she passes behind her to the sink and washes her hands. 

Megan waves a spatula at her with a smile. “Hey, good morning Kara.” She points the spatula at the two plates just to her right. “Those are ready to go out by the way.” 

Kara dries her hands off and salutes. “I’m all over it boss.” She grabs the plates off the counter and heads back out into the diner. 

She immediately freezes when she passes through the arch way and she doesn’t even feel the plates slip out of her hands or hear them clatter to the ground. 

It feels like someone has just sucker punched her in the gut as she tries to wrap her brain around what her eyes are seeing. 

Or rather,  _ who  _ her eyes are seeing. 

It takes a minute for her brain to process cause there is just  _ no way  _ that it’s her. There’s no way that she’s  _ here _ . 

But it  _ is  _ her and she  _ is  _ here and Kara  **_can’t breathe_ ** . 

Lena Luthor is standing in her family’s diner after over six years and Kara can’t look away. 

Lena is as gorgeous as ever and even after all these years those beautiful green eyes pierce right into Kara’s soul. 

Which is  _ so not fair.  _

Nothing about this is fair. 

She’s half aware of someone putting their hand on her shoulder and saying her name but she can’t focus on it. She can feel tears welling up in her eyes and there's a lump the size of a basketball rising up in her throat. 

She watches as Lena begins to walk towards her and her footsteps sound like bombs in Kara’s ears. Half of her wants to run away as fast as she can and the other half just wants to stand here and stare at Lena forever. She feels a tear spill out and she can’t even bring herself to be even a little bit embarrassed about the fact that the entire diner is watching as she just stands in place like some creepy statue and cries. 

When Lena is closer Kara can’t tell if it’s cause she’s crying herself or if Lena’s eyes actually are a little glossy as well. Every muscle in Kara’s body is tense as if bracing for impact and she has  _ no idea _ what to do. Lena stops just on the other side of the counter, less than three feet away and Kara watches her lick her lips before a very clearly forced smile spreads across her face. 

“Hi, Kara.” 

Lena’s voice seems to break Kara’s trance a little as she blinks and a few tears escape her eyes. She swallows hard before all the breath seems to leave her lungs at once. 

“Lena?” her voice cracks over the name and Kara watches as Lena’s eyes close briefly as if she can’t believe it’s Kara talking to her and saying her name. 

Kara can’t believe it either. 

“Hi.” Lena whispers again as she subtly shifts her eyes around the diner at all the people looking at them. She clears her throat and desperately tries to rein in some control over this situation. “How are you?” She asks and internally cringes at the ridiculous question. Kara looks as upside down and confused as Lena feels and ‘how are you’ is probably the dumbest thing she could ask her right now. 

Kara proves as much when the only answer she gives is an exhale that sounds more like a scoff as that frustrated crinkle appears between her eyebrows. 

Kara slowly shakes her head. “Six years. You left me, and I didn’t hear a word, for  **_six years_ ** ….and you just...just show up and say ‘hi, Kara, how are you’ like it’s no big deal?” 

Lena flinches and Kara hates that it instantly makes her feel bad. 

“I know, I’m sorry.” Lena says as she looks everywhere but into Kara’s eyes. She settles her gaze on a point just over Kara’s left shoulder. “I just...didn’t know what else to say.” 

Kara shakes her head again. “Wha...what are you even doing here?” 

“I just need to talk to you. In person.” Lena whispers. 

Kara lets out a hollow laugh. “You need to talk to me. After six years of silence, you  _ suddenly  _ need to talk to me. What about when I needed to talk to you?” Kara asks, voice rising. 

Lena flinches again and she can’t stop her eyes from watering this time. “Kara…” Her voice cracks over the other girl's name as a few tears spill over her cheeks. 

At the sight of Lena’s tears, the rising anger in Kara’s chest fizzles to a halt and she sighs. She looks around at all the people staring at them and as subtly as possible wipes the tears from her cheeks. “I can’t….We’re not doing..” She waves her hands through the air. “Whatever this is right now.” She glances at the clock and knows they’ll be a lull in customers between breakfast and lunch. “Come back in a couple hours.” She whispers.

Lena nods. “Okay.” She finally gets the courage to look Kara in the eyes and she immediately regrets it when she sees the hurt lurking behind those baby blues she used to love so much. 

They stare at each other in silence for what feels like forever before Kara bends down to pick up the dropped plates. Nia slowly looks around the diner and gives Lena a quick once over before squatting down to help Kara clean up the mess. 

Lena takes that as her cue and with a deep breath she turns around and heads straight for the front door, avoiding eye contact with everyone. 

Sam hesitates a moment as she takes in everyone watching Lena leave. She holds her hand up in an awkward wave as she walks a few steps backwards to the door and follows Lena out. 

…………

“So….” Nia says as she throws the broken pieces of plate into the trash can. “That was Lena, huh?” 

Kara ignores her and turns to Megan. “Can you remake Mr. Simms and his daughter's order? I...kind of dropped it.” 

Megan nods. “Yeah, sure Kara I got it. You can take those waffles out to table six if you want.” 

Without a word, Kara grabs the plate of waffles and heads back out into the dining area. 

When Megan is sure she’s out of earshot she turns to Nia. “Did you say,  _ Lena _ ?

Nia nods. “Yeah. Dark hair, green eyes, pale skin….gives off those sexy vampire vibes.” 

Megan makes a face at Nia’s description but nods. “Yeah that’s her. Guess that’s what all the silence was about.” 

“Oh yeah.” Nia steps closer to Megan. “Kara just,  _ froze.”  _ She whispers. “I mean full on deer in headlights. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her stand still for that long.” 

Megan throws a sympathetic look towards the archway Kara disappeared through. “Yeah. Can’t say I blame her. I’d probably freeze too if my ex that left me without a word six years ago just randomly showed up.”

“Did Lena really just up and leave her like that?” Nia asks, glancing through the archway to make sure Kara isn’t coming back. “I mean, I don’t know all the details obviously. I’ve only heard a few things in between conversations about Kara and Lena but….how could you do that to someone? Especially if they were as in love as everyone makes it seem.” 

Megan sighs. “I don’t…..Look Nia it’s complicated. There’s... _ a lot  _ to that story. Kara and Lena were...they were practically the poster children for romance in this town. When Lena left, it threw everyone for a loop. Not just Kara.” 

“What  _ happened? _ ” 

Megan shakes her head. “It’s...I don’t know everything and it’s not my place to say anyway.” She jerks her head to the archway. “You should get back out there. She probably needs your help and I gotta remake those eggs and pancakes.” 

“Yeah, alright.” Nia relents with a sigh as she heads back out to the dining area. 

…………

When Kara steps back into the dining area everyone has gone back to their meals and are very clearly trying to do their best not to stare at her. 

She loves them for it. She drops the plate of waffles off at table six with a smile before heading over to Mr. Simms and his daughter at the window table. “I am so sorry about that guys. Megan is remaking your order now.” 

The young girl shrugs. “It’s okay.” She says with a polite smile. 

Mr. Simms nods in agreement. “Yeah, it happens Kara, don’t worry about it.” 

She smiles gratefully at them. “I’ll make sure your order is on the house.” 

Mr. Simms waves his hands. “Oh no you don’t have to do that.” 

“Too late.” Kara says with a wink as she steps away to the next table to clear their empty plates. 

She makes her way through the diner, clearing plates and refilling coffee and when she gets to Sheriff Jonn Jones’s table, he has a sympathetic smile on his face. Kara refills his coffee in silence as Jonn just stares at her with those wise Papa Bear eyes of his. 

“I’m fine.” Kara says, not looking up from pouring the coffee. 

“I’m sure you are.” He replies in that tone that says he knows she’s not. 

Kara sighs and sets the coffee pot down on the table. She looks at Jonn and shakes her head. “I never thought I would see her again.” She whispers. 

Jonn pats her hand. “I know, kid. Me either.” 

Kara bites her lip and lets out a small self-deprecating laugh. “You know what the pathetic part is? Part of me was happy to see her.” 

“That’s not pathetic Kara. You and Lena were together for a long time. It makes sense that you’d be happy to see her.” 

Kara looks up at the ceiling and blows out a breath. “How am I supposed to deal with this?” 

Jonn pats her hand again. “You’ll figure it out. I’d start by figuring out why she’s here.” 

“I think I have an idea.” Kara says as she reaches up the rub at the necklace that rests underneath her shirt. 

The necklace that had both her and Lena’s wedding rings looped through the chain. 

The necklace that she wore every day. 

Kara shakes her head at herself.  _ Pathetic.  _

She sees Nia come back out of the kitchen area and she looks back at Jonn. “Back to work.” 

Jonn smiles at her. “It’ll be okay, Kara.” 

She gives him a doubtful look. “If you say so.” She says as she moves over to the next table. 

…………

Sam drums her fingers on the steering wheel before pressing her lips together and releasing them with a pop. “Well...that could’ve gone worse.” 

Lena huffs out a bitter laugh and pushes a hand through her hair. “Yeah...sure.” 

Sam reaches a hand out to rest on Lena’s knee. “Are you okay?” 

Lena rubs a hand across her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. “No.” 

Sam nods. “Do you wanna go back to the club, or drive around or….get on the first plane back to metropolis?” She teases with a small smile. 

Lena shakes her head with a small laugh. “Tempting offer but...I can’t run now.” She glances down at her lap. “I can’t do that to her twice.” 

Sam squeezes Lena’s knee. “Alright then…” She starts the car then turns back to Lena. “Where to?” 

Lena chews her lip a moment before shrugging. “God, I don’t know. I guess there’s no point in trying to lay low. Everyone is going to know I’m here by noon.” She waves a hand down the street. “There’s a bookstore down at the corner on the left. I used to spend a lot of time there.” 

“You, at a bookstore...no way.” Sam says, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Lena rolls her eyes. “Just drive.”

Sam laughs as she puts the car in gear, actually  _ looks  _ to make sure it’s clear, then pulls out into the street. 

…………

Kara can feel Nia’s eyes on her as she’s wiping down one of the back tables. The breakfast rush had cleared and it was only her, Nia and Megan left in the diner. Megan was in the kitchen cleaning up and Kara and Nia we’re taking care of the dining area. 

Well, Kara is. Nia is staring at Kara every few seconds but trying to pretend like she isn’t. 

Kara glances up and catches Nia’s eyes only for the other girl to quickly look away and Kara lets out a sigh. “What?” She asks, snaps more like it, and Nia jumps a little before vigorously shaking her head. 

“Nothing.” 

“I can feel you staring.” 

Nia nervously squeezes the dish towel between her hands. “Sorry, it’s just…..are you okay?” 

Kara goes back to wiping down the already clean table. “I’m fine.” 

Nia steps closer and leans her hip against the table next to the one Kara’s wiping down. “I know I’ve only known you a few months but even I can tell that’s a lie.”

Kara groans a bit as she rests her hands against the table and drops her head. “Look Nia…” She glances back up at the younger girl. “I appreciate the concern, really. I just don’t wanna talk about it right now, okay?” 

Nia nods. “Yea, okay. I get it.” She gives Kara a small smile. “But if you ever do wanna talk about it, I’m here. And I’ll be completely objective considering I have no idea what happened. Not really anyway.” 

Kara smiles back. “Thanks, Nia.” 

“No problem.” Nia lightly flicks Kara with the dish towel. “I mean, if my ex showed up randomly in front of a third of the town, I don’t think I’d wanna talk about it either.” 

“What?” 

Kara and Nia whip their heads to the door to see Eliza standing there.

Eliza steps forward a bit, a confused expression on her face. “Who was here?” 

Nia grimaces and glances over at Kara. “My bad.” She stage whispers and pats Kara’s shoulder before quickly stepping past her and making her way back to the kitchen. 

Kara watches her go with a shake of her head before looking at Eliza. “Well the breakfast rush went alright. Got a little crazy there for a bit but nothing Nia and I couldn’t handle.” She says as she gives the table she’s at one more quick wipe down before moving on to the next one. 

Eliza tilts her head at Kara before stepping up next to her and resting a hand against her back. “Kara...what was Nia talking about?”

Kara just continues wiping down the table. “It’s nothing.” She replies but Eliza doesn’t move and her hand slowly rubs down Kara’s back. 

“Honey?” She waits until Kara’s eyes meet hers. When they do she can see the sadness in them. “What ex was she talking about?” 

Kara laughs, but nothing about it is funny. “The only one there could be.” She whispers and reaches a hand up to rub at her necklace. 

Eliza curls her lips in sympathy. “Lena.” 

Kara nods. “Yeah, Lena.” She sighs heavily and turns to sit against the table. “She just showed up. “I was bringing some food out and she was just...there. I broke two plates by the way but I promise I’ll pay for them.” 

Eliza shakes her head. “Oh, sweetie don’t worry about that.” She rubs a hand against Kara’s hair. “Are you alright?” 

“No.” Kara says, finally answering the question honestly. She looks down at the floor and slides her foot against the tile. “I just, can’t believe she’s really here. I mean I’ve imagined a thousand different scenarios where she comes back but…I never actually thought she would.” 

“Call me crazy but, I’ve always had a feeling she’d come back.” Eliza says as she sets her purse on the table and leans against it next to Kara. Kara gives a look that makes Eliza smile. “Well I did.” 

“Why?” 

Eliza shrugs. “Call it mother’s intuition.” 

Kara just blinks at that before leaning her head against Eliza’s shoulder. “I don’t know what to do.” 

Eliza wraps her arms around her and rubs her back. “I’d start with talking. You’ve always been good at that.” 

Kara smiles. “More like rambling but...I guess so.” She bites her lip and looks up at Eliza. “Do me a favor?” 

Eliza nods. “Of course.” 

She sits up out of Eliza’s arms with a sigh. “I told her to come back here later. Could you….play nice when she does?” Eliza raises an eyebrow and Kara wrings her hands together. “I just, don’t want you going all protective Mama Bear on her.” 

Eliza laughs a little and shakes her head. “You don’t have to worry about that sweetie. I can’t say I understand or condone what Lena did, and I hate that she hurt you but...I’ve always considered her family.” 

Kara nods. “Thank you.” 

Eliza pats her cheek. “No problem. Your sister on the other hand might be a little more difficult.” She says as she grabs her purse and heads for the stairs leading to the office. 

Kara’s eyes widen. “Wait, what? What do you mean?” 

Eliza looks over her shoulder. “Alex has the weekend off. She’s supposed to stop by later too.” She says before disappearing through the archway. 

Kara blinks at the empty space before dropping her head. 

“Shit.” 

…………

The bookstore looks and smells almost exactly the same as Lena remembers and it immediately brings her a bit of comfort. The walls have a fairly fresh coat of paint on them and the old couch that used to sit in the back corner has been replaced with a newer one but nothing else about the place has changed. Lena can’t help the small smile that spreads across her face as she runs her hand along the shelf just inside the door. 

“Well this is cute.” Sam says as she enters just behind Lena. She picks up a random book from the shelf, flips it to the back and then puts it down without even so much as reading the title. “I could see teenage you in a place like this.” 

Lena glances over her shoulder at Sam. “It was one of the only places I could go to get away from the Luthors and all the small town gossip about them. Hardly anyone else ever came in here. Well...until Kara and I started hanging out that is. Then it sort of became our go to spot when we wanted to be alone.” 

“Ooooo.” Sam says stepping closer to Lena and wiggling her eyebrows. “You two ever get freaky in between the stacks.” Lena turns an impressive shade of red before looking back down at the books and Sam's jaw drops. “Oh my god, you did!” 

“Shhhh.” Lena hisses and Sam rolls her eyes. 

“Oh relax, it’s a bookstore not a library. Plus, no one’s even in here.” 

“Not true.” Lena says, pointing to the teenage boy who was sitting half asleep behind the checkout counter. 

Sam turns her head towards the kid and then back to Lena. “Oh yeah, he seems real interested in this conversation.”

Lena ignores her and continues making her way through the stacks, picking up a few books as she goes. “God, I can’t remember the last time I had time to just sit down and read a book.” She runs her hand along a copy of  _ ‘Jane Eyre’.  _

Sam huffs behind her. “Yeah, that’s great and all Lena, but we were talking about something here.” 

  
“No we weren’t.” Lena slides one of the books back onto the shelf. “You were being perverse,  _ as usual, _ and I was ignoring you.” 

“Oh  _ I’m  _ perverse.” Sam shakes her head. “I wasn’t the little teenage minx getting jiggy with my girlfriend in between all the copies of Harry Potter and Little Women.” 

Lena gives Sam a deadpan stare. “We did not  _ ‘get jiggy’ _ as you so eloquently put it.” 

“But you did somethiiinnnggg.” Sam says in a sing-song voice, looking far too happy with this conversation. 

Lena glares at her but Sam just grins, not intimidated in the least and Lena sighs. “It’s really not as scandalous as you’re making it out to be.” 

_ 2004  _

_ Eight months. It’s been eight months since Lena had started hanging out with Kara and the others and she still managed to get nervous around the other girl. Her rapidly developing crush on her new best friend probably had something to do with that. Kara was the first real friend Lena had in a long time and though she got along pretty well with the others and considered them friends as well, nothing compared to the nearly overwhelming connection she had with Kara. Kara had come to mean so much to her in a relatively short time and Lena was honestly a little frightened at how quickly she was developing feelings for the other girl.  _

_ If Kara noticed Lena’s anxiety around her she never acted like it. She just continued to be her usual, sweet, charming, and dorky self, seemingly unaware of the turmoil she was causing Lena’s heart. There were times, usually when they were alone, that Lena thought that maybe Kara felt something for her too. Kara would say things to Lena sometimes, things she never really said to her other friends; and then she would blush and start to ramble as if she never meant for the words to slip out at all. Then there were the looks she would give Lena when she thought Lena wasn’t looking.  _

_ But Lena was always looking.  _

_ How could she not? Kara was one of the most beautiful people Lena had ever met, inside and out, and she couldn't help but be drawn to her. She spent an unhealthy amount of time just staring at Kara.  _

_ Like now for instance.  _

_ Kara is adorably distracted, trying desperately to figure out the Rubik’s cube she has in her hands. Her tongue is poking out in concentration and there’s a ridiculously cute crinkle between her eyebrows. Lena watches with a soft smile as Kara turns the side of the cube this way before huffing out a frustrated breath and setting the puzzle back down on the table she picked it up from.  _

_ Lena turns her gaze back to the book shelf just as Kara raises her head to look at her. “Those things are impossible.”  _

_ “It works around a swivel. You have to go by the center pieces. If the center piece is red then that’s the red side, if it’s yellow then that’s the yellow side.” Lena replies, not looking up from the book she’s inspecting.  _

_ Kara blinks at her a moment before shaking her head. “God, you’re so smart.”  _

_ Lena laughs at that. “Figuring out the mechanics of a Rubik’s cube hardly makes me a genius.”  _

_ “Agree to disagree.” Kara says as she leans against the stacks, watching with a smile as Lena scans the shelf in front of her. Kara crosses her arms and kicks at the floor. “Sooooo….”  _

_ Lena raises an eyebrow. “Yes?”  _

_ “A little birdie told me it’s your birthday next week.”  _

_ Lena’s hand freezes halfway towards the bookshelf and she side eyes Kara. “And who told you that?”  _

_ Kara shrugs, and that smirk that never fails to make Lena’s heart skip spreads across her face. “I have my ways. The point is, you didn’t tell me.” She steps closer to Lena and rests her hand on the shelf, just in front of Lena’s. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  _

_ Lena just shrugs and looks down at the floor. “I just...didn’t think it was a big deal is all.” _

_ Kara looks personally offended by that. “Not a big deal? It’s a  _ huge  _ deal. It’s the day my future best friend was born. The day she took her first breath and forever altered the course of history. The day-” _

_ “Okay, I get it.” Lena says with a laugh and effectively cutting off what was sure to be quite a dramatic speech from Kara.  _

_ Kara smiles at her and grabs Lena’s hand, swinging it between them. “I just want you to know how important you are. Especially to me.”  _

That.

_ That right there was one of those  _ things  _ that Kara was always saying.  _

_ But Kara didn’t blush this time or immediately start rambling. She just kept staring into Lena’s eyes and gently swinging their hands. _

_ “Thanks, Kara.” Lena says softly and Kara squeezes her hand but doesn’t let it go. “You’re pretty important to me too.”  _

_ Kara shrugs. “I know.” She says with a cheeky grin and Lena shoves her gently.  _

_ “Don’t get cocky about it. I can easily have your best friend card revoked and given to Winn.”  _

_ Kara looks absolutely appalled at that. “You wouldn’t dare.” When Lena just gives her a ‘try me’ look, Kara immediately pokes her lip out in a pout and blinks her blue eyes innocently.  _

_ Lena huffs. “Well that’s not fair. Winn doesn’t look nearly as cute when he pouts as you do.” Kara laughs and Lena’s eyes widen when she realizes what she just said but Kara seems to pay no mind to her choice of words.  _

_ Kara just steps up to the shelf and grabs two books she knows Lena was interested in. “Alright, now that I’m sure my BFF privileges are safe…” She winks at Lena who blushes. Kara holds up the two books. “Pick one and I’ll get it for you for your birthday.”  _

_ Lena immediately starts shaking her head. “No, Kara it’s fine, you don’t have to do that.”  _

_ “But I want to.” Kara insists. “Besides, what kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t get you a present?”  _

_ Lena bites her lip, not liking the idea of Kara spending her money on her but she relents with a small sigh when she sees the determined look on her friends face. “Alright, fine. You win this one.”  _

_ Kara’s face breaks out into a huge grin and she jumps forward, looking unreasonably happy to be buying Lena a present. “Awesome! Now you just have to pick one.”  _

_ Lena smiles at the ridiculously joyful energy radiating off of Kara and looks between the two books. She shrugs, not really preferring one over the other. “Either one is fine, Kara.”  _

_ “Nooooo, you have to pick.” Kara whines, bouncing up and down like a toddler.  _

_ Lena rolls her eyes but the smile doesn’t leave her face. “Really Kara it’s fine, I’m sure I’ll love either one.”  _

_ Kara huffs and places both hands behind her back. “Do you always have to be so stubborn?” She says as she bites her lip in concentration and Lena can see her shoulders wiggling as Kara switches the books between her hands. “Okay, pick a hand.”  _

_ Lena thinks a moment before reaching her hand out and tapping Kara’s right elbow. “Right.”  _

_ Kara slowly brings the book forward between them and looks down at the cover. “I guess _ ‘Wonderland Avenue’  _ it is.” She says, reading the cover.  _

_ “I’ll take it.” Lena replies and curls her hand around the other end of the book. “Thank you.” When she looks up at Kara, her face is much closer than Lena thought and her eyes are more blue than ever. Lena swallows and she watches as Kara’s eyes dart down to her lips and back up again.  _

_ “Lena?” Kara whispers. _

_ “Yeah?”  _

_ Kara blinks and nervously runs her tongue against her bottom lip. “I uh… I have something else I want to give you. If you’re okay with that?”  _

_ They’re so close that Lena can see the thumping of Kara’s pulse in her neck and she has an idea of what Kara is talking about and her heart rate jumps as well. “Okay.” Her voice cracks a little over the word and she gently clears her throat.  _

_ Kara takes a deep breath and nods. She slowly tilts her head forward, giving Lena plenty of time to change her mind before stopping just before their noses touch. “This okay?”  _

_ Lena’s heart is  _ pounding  _ and she’s pretty sure Kara can hear it. She feels light headed and her stomach feels like it’s going to fall out and she's  _ so  _ nervous but there’s nothing in her that wants to stop this from happening.  _

_ “Yes.” She says with a slow nod of her head.  _

_ Kara raises the corner of her mouth in a small smile before she slowly leans her head forward and closes her eyes the second her lips touch Lena’s.  _

_ It only lasts a few seconds. Lena barely has time to close her eyes before Kara is pulling back, a nervous expression on her face.  _

_ Lena blinks at her, their faces still so close she can see the gold flecks in Kara’s blue eyes, and exhales a small breath. “Well...I liked that.” She immediately rolls her eyes at herself and looks down at the ground in embarrassment. “Jesus.”  _

_ Kara laughs lightly and places her free hand on Lena’s hip, the other still holding the book between them. “Don’t worry, I liked it too.”  _

_ Lena looks back up at Kara and bites her lip. “Yeah?”  _

_ Kara nods. “Yeah.” Kara rubs her thumb against Lena’s hip. “If I’m honest I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.”  _

_ Lena smiles at that. “You have?”  _

_ “Oh yeah.” Kara shakes her head at herself. “I’ve liked you so much for so long but I just….I was just scared I guess.” She finishes with a shrug.  _

_ “Why?” Lena asks and rests her hand against the one Kara has on her hip.  _

_ Kara gives Lena a look. “Are you serious? Lena you’re…..amazing. You’re like, crazy smart and kind and loyal and you’re so good at just listening to people and understanding things and you’re funny, even if you don’t mean to be, and not to mention…” Kara slowly rakes her eyes down Lena’s body and back up. “You’re ridiculously beautiful.”  _

_ Lena blushes a deep red and shakes her head. “Kara…”  _

_ “No it’s true.” Kara says before Lena can begin her lifelong habit of talking bad about herself. “I wish you could see yourself the way I do. You’re incredible.”  _

_ Lena feels the sting of tears at the back of her eyes and she blinks them away cause she is absolutely  _ not  _ about to cry right now. She gently clears her throat and locks eyes with Kara. “You’re pretty incredible yourself you know. I never thought in a million years that someone as amazing as you would even want to be friends with me, let alone have romantic feelings towards me.” She rubs her thumb against Kara’s hand at her hip. “I can’t believe you couldn’t tell how I’ve felt about you all this time.”  _

_ “Well according to Alex, I’m very oblivious.”  _

_ Lena’s eyes widen a bit. “Alex. Alex knows I….”  _

_ Kara laughs a little. “Yeee-ahhh. Alex said that we were the only two people who couldn’t see how hopelessly into each other we were.”  _

_ “Well I guess I can’t argue with that.” Lena says with a smile.  _

_ Kara smiles back. “So...what now?”  _

_ Lena shrugs. “I have no idea. I don’t know how any of this works.”  _

_ “Me either.” Kara bites at her lip and steps a little closer. “So maybe, we take it slow? Figure things out together?”  _

_ Lena nods. “I like that idea.”  _

_ The grin that spreads across Kara’s face is like one Lena has never seen before and it immediately makes her chest feel warm.  _

_ Kara sighs happily and wiggles the book she and Lena are still holding between them. “Now that we got that out of the way….anything else you want for your birthday?”  _

_ “Welllll…” Lena says as she slowly runs her hand up Kara's arm. “ If you want, we can put the book back and you can just give me more Kara kisses as a present.”  _

_ Kara laughs and inches her face closer to Lena’s until their lips are centimeters apart. “How about both?”  _

_ Lena grins and curls her hand around the back of Kara’s neck. “Even better.” She says and pulls Kara forward for another kiss. This one lasting significantly longer than the first.  _

…………

When Lena finishes her quick and very vague re-telling of the story of her first kiss, she looks up to see Sam grinning at her like an idiot. “Stop that.” 

“Awwwww!” 

“Stop.” Lena repeats.

“That is so cute.” Sam says, reaching forward and pinching Lena’s cheeks. 

Lena swats at her hands with a scowl. “Would you act your age please?” 

“You have to show me where it was.” Sam says, completely ignoring Lena’s annoyance. 

“Absolutely not.” 

“Ugh, Lena.” 

“Ugh, Sam.” Lena mocks as she pushes past Sam and further down the aisle of the stacks.

Sam pouts at her back. “You’re no fun.” 

“Must be the Luthor in me.” Lena mumbles as she flips through another book. 

Sam opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted by the sound of a small gasp. She and Lena look over to see an elderly woman standing by a door marked ‘Employees Only’, with a shocked but happy expression on her face. 

“Lena Luthor, as I live and breathe.” The woman says with a big smile on her face. 

Lena grins and hands the book she’s holding off to Sam and steps towards the older woman. “Hello, Millie.” 

“Don’t you ‘hello, Millie’ me young lady. You get your beautiful self over here and give me a hug.” Millie says, holding out her arms. 

Lena laughs and happily steps into them and gives Millie a gentle squeeze. “It’s really good to see you.” 

“You too, dear.” Millie pulls back a little and rests her hands against Lena’s cheeks. “We’ve missed you around here. Didn’t think you’d just up and disappear on us one day.” 

Lena looks down at the ground, reminded once again and Kara’s probably wasn’t the only heart she broke. “I know and I’m sorry about that.” 

Millie smiles at her. “Ah now, don’t you go feeling guilty. We all got our reasons for things and I’m sure you had yours too.” She pats Lena’s cheek. “I just missed my little bookworm is all.” 

Lena grins. “I missed you too.” She turns to look over her shoulder at Sam. “This is Sam. She’s a friend of mine from Metropolis. Sam, this is Millie. She owns the place.” 

Millie gives Lena a look. “A friend? Or a  _ friieeennnddd? _ ” 

“Millie!” Lena says with a laugh.

“Well I just wanna be sure dear.” Millie teases and looks over to Sam and holds out her hand. “Mildred Covington, but you can call me Millie.” 

Sam smiles at her. “Samantha Arias, but you can call me Sam. Nice to meet you.” 

“You as well dear.” Millie replies before nudging Lena. “This one here avoided my question so I guess I’ll have to ask you. You two actually just friends or are you friends like Kara and her were just friends?” 

Lena drops her face into her hands with a groan and Sam laughs. “We are actually just friends ma’am.” 

Millie waves a hand at her. “Oh now, none of that ma’am stuff. It’s just Millie.” She looks back to Lena. “Nice to see you made some friends out there in the big city. I was worried you’d just work yourself to death without any of us there keeping an eye on ya.” 

“Oh she tries.” Sam says crossing her arms and ignoring the glare Lena shoots in her direction. “Getting her to take a break is like trying to get a sugar hyped toddler to take a nap. And I have a daughter, so I would know.” 

Millie puts her hands on her hips and gives Lena a stern look. “Now listen here missy, I don’t care what that mother of yours says, you do not have to run yourself ragged to be successful. You’re the smartest girl I’ve ever met and you deserve a break and some fun every now and then.” 

“I take breaks Millie.” Lena says only for Sam to scoff loudly at her. Lena whips her head towards her friend and glares but Sam just raises an eyebrow at her. 

Millie laughs at the two of them and pats Lena on the arm. “Don’t be so defensive, dear. People just care about you is all.” 

Lena smiles at her. “Yeah I know.” Standing in what used to be one of her favorite places, with the woman who used to be like a grandma to her has Lena feeling 17 again and for a moment it’s almost like nothing has changed. 

For a moment. 

Millie looks between Lena and Sam before letting out a sigh. “Well, you girls in a hurry or do you have time for some tea?” She glances back at Lena. “I’d love to catch up with you dear.” 

Lena looks to Sam who just shrugs with a smile. “Whatever you want, I'm just along for the ride.”

Lena nods at Millie. “We can stay for a bit. I’d love to catch up too.” 

Millie grins and gives Lena’s arm a squeeze. “Wonderful. You two can go on back. I’ll be there in a minute, let me just go over and wake up old slacker there.” Millie says pointing to the teenage boy who is now definitely asleep. Without another word she heads over to the counter and picks up a thick Webster's Dictionary before dropping it right next to the boy's head. 

The boy jumps up so fast he falls right out of his chair with a loud thud. “Owwww.” He groans rubbing at his tailbone. 

“Well that wouldn’t have happened had you not been sleepin’ on the job now would it? Get your lazy bones up off my floor and go dust some shelves.” Millie says and hands the boy an old feather duster. “Come on son, I’m 82 and I move faster than you.” 

Sam smiles over at Lena. “I like her.” 

Lena just laughs as she leads Sam to the back. 

…………

After about an hour of Millie telling a million and one embarrassing stories about Lena, most involving Kara, Lena and Sam say their goodbyes to the elderly woman before leaving the store. Lena does however purchase a few books before they go. She’ll probably never have the time to actually read them but it gave Millie some business and brought a smile to the woman’s face and that was good enough for Lena. 

“I like Millie.” Sam says as they step out of the bookstore. “She was nice and boy did she have a lot of stories about you. I can’t believe you and Kara won a square dance competition. No scratch that…” Sam shakes her head in disbelief. “I can’t believe you even  _ participated  _ in a square dance competition.” 

Lena rolls her eyes. “I did it for Kara and if you breathe a word of that to anyone back in Metropolis I will kill you.” 

“Yeah yeah.” Sam waves her hand, not at all intimidated by Lena’s empty threats. Sam eyes her a moment before clearing her throat. “You know, it’s really weird to think that the girl from all those stories Millie was telling is the same badass business CEO from back home.” Sam watches the muscles in Lena’s jaw clench and her friend refuses to meet her eyes. “I mean, I know people change as they get older, obviously, it’s just...from the way Millie tells it, and from the things you said before, you seemed really happy here.” 

Lena sighs. “It’s not like I’m totally miserable in Metropolis.” 

“No, I know that.” Sam chews her lip. “It just seems like you had everything going for you here. You and Kara were apparently like, the town sweethearts, and you had friends, and family and I just don’t get why you would leave all that behind.” 

Lena stops walking and turns to face her friend, a sad look in her eyes. She fiddles with the bag in her hands as she looks at Sam. “It’s complicated, Sam.” 

“Is it?” Sam asks, raising her eyebrows. “Or are you just making it that way.” 

“Sam.” Lena exhales her name. 

“What?” 

Lena pinches the bridge of her nose. “Just drop it, okay?” 

“Bu-” 

“Sam.” Lena snaps before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. “Please?” She whispers. 

Sam stares at her a moment, seeing the pain Lena was desperately trying to hide, before sighing. “Alright. I’m sorry.” 

Lena gives her a weak smile. “It’s okay. It’s just that I’m already about to have to go through the emotional ringer here with Kara and I just….I can’t have this conversation right before I have whatever kind of conversation it is I’m going to have with her.” 

Sam nods. “I get it.” She crosses her arms and glances up the street towards the diner and back to Lena. “So, do you want me to come with you or?” 

Lena shakes her head. “No. She and I have a lot we need to talk about and I doubt Kara wants to do that in front of an audience. Thank you, though.” 

“Of course.” Sam smiles at her before pointing over her shoulder at the Mercedes. “You want me to drive you?” 

Lena looks up the street at the diner that’s a mere few blocks away. “No that’s okay. I’ll walk. It’ll give me a chance to think of what to say.” 

“Okay.” Sam says as she walks backwards towards the car. “I guess I’ll just, check out the sights. Any big Midvale landmarks you recommend?” 

Lena laughs and points up the street. “The liquor store is down at the end of the street by Tommy’s Garage. Beware the small town moonshine though.” Lena says, cringing at the memory. 

Sam grins. “Oh there is definitely a story there and you are telling it to me later.” She says as she steps around the Mercedes to the drivers side. 

Lena rolls her eyes. “We’ll see.”

Sam opens the car door and leans her elbow against it before looking at Lena seriously. “You gonna be okay?” 

Lena nods slowly. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” 

“You’ll call me when you’re ready?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay.” Sam says as she slides into the car and shuts the door. She waves at Lena through the window and mouths ‘good luck’ before putting the car in gear and taking off. 

Lena watches her go before sighing heavily and slowly making her way up the street towards the diner. 

…………

“WHAT?!” 

Kara sighs and rubs at her forehead. “Alex, just calm down.” Her sister had shown up about a half an hour ago and after Alex and Eliza caught up on all that was going on with NCPD, Kara had brought her to the office upstairs to break the news of Lena’s arrival. 

“ _ Calm down?”  _ Alex asks in disbelief. “Kara, you just told me that Lena is here.  **_Lena._ ** The wife who left you without a word six years ago.”

Clearly she was taking it well. 

“Yes, I know what happened Alex, thanks.” Kara says, running a hand through her hair in frustration before leaning back in her seat at the small table in the middle of the office space.

Alex shakes her head and begins to pace. “What is she even doing here?” 

Kara rubs at her necklace. “I’ve got a pretty good idea.” 

Alex stops in her pacing and eyes where her sister's hand is before blinking in realization. “You think she wants you to sign the divorce papers.” 

Kara throws her hands up in an ‘I don’t know’ gesture. “That’s the only logical thing I can think of.” 

Alex snorts. “Nothing about this is logical.” She resumes her pacing. “I can’t believe she’s here.” 

Kara nods. “It’s...surprising, to say the least.” 

“How are you so calm about this?” Alex asks, throwing a hand out in Kara’s direction. 

Kara scoffs. “I am anything but calm right now, Alex. I’m just….processing. And you didn’t see me when I first saw her.” 

“What’d you do?” 

“Froze like a deer in headlights and broke two of mom's plates.” 

“Did you throw em at her?” Alex sounds far too joyful about that idea and Kara scowls at her. 

“Alex.” 

Alex shrugs and puts her hands on her hips. “What? It would be totally justifiable in my opinion.” 

Kara shakes her head. “No, I didn’t  _ throw  _ them at her. I dropped them when I saw her.” 

“Yeah well that's understandable.” Alex scuffs at the floor with her toe. “I mean, I have no idea what I would do if Maggie just showed up here on a whim.” She glances back to her sister. “Although, Maggie didn’t just up and leave me in the middle of the night. We actually talked about our feelings. You know, like  _ adults. _ ” 

Kara drops her head in her hands. “Alex, please.” 

“How are you still defending her?!” Alex is all but yelling now. “You two had been together since you were 17 years old. You were  _ married,  _ and she abandoned you, Kara.” 

Kara grits her teeth. “I told you I already know all this, Alex.” 

“Do you?” Alex asks, raising her eyebrows. “Cause it seems like you’re just glossing over all the pain she caused you.” 

“I’m not glossing over anything. It’s just more complicated-” 

“It’s not though!” Alex is full on yelling now, her anger on behalf of her sister getting the better of her. “She deliberately broke your heart, Kara.” 

“It wasn’t deliberate.” Kara interrupts and Alex groans loudly.

“Oh my god, stop defending her!” 

“I’m not!” 

“Yes you are! You always do.” 

Kara angrily pushes up from the table. “God, what do you want from me, Alex? You want me to bash, Lena? You want me to say I hate her and call her a horrible person? Do you really think that’s going to make any of this better for me?” 

Alex glares and crosses her arms. “I want you to have some fucking self-preservation, Kara.” 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Kara asks defensively. 

“You know exactly what it means, Kara.” Alex points towards Kara’s chest. “You think we all don’t know you have your wedding rings around that chain? You think we don’t all see the hurt in your eyes everytime someone accidentally brings up Lena’s name? You think I don’t notice that you call in sick every year on Lena’s birthday? And the day of your anniversary? Do you think everyone doesn’t know exactly why you’re still working on that house?” Alex pauses a moment, watches all the conflicting emotions pass over her sisters face before sighing. “Do you really think that this whole town doesn’t know that you’re still hopelessly in love with Lena?” 

Kara can feel the sting of tears behind her eyes but she doesn’t deny Alex’s words. How could she? It was just like Alex said, it was painfully obvious to anyone who knew Kara how she still felt about Lena. 

How she would probably  _ always  _ feel about Lena. 

None of this was fair. 

“I just…” Kara clenches her fists against her arms. “I don’t understand her, Alex.” She blinks and a few tears fall. “I mean, I tried for _a year_ to get in contact with her, to _talk_ to her, and she ignored every effort I made. All she did was send me divorce papers. ** _In the mail._** Like what we had was something that could just be signed away.” Kara takes a shuddering breath and bites her lip to keep herself from full on sobbing. “And now she’s just...here. Like none of that ever happened.” 

Alex moves to stand directly in front of her sister. She gently pulls her at her fists and when Kara unclenches them she takes Kara’s hands in her own and squeezes them. “I’m sorry, Kara. I wish I had the answers for you but I don’t. All I know is that the Lena we knew left a long time ago and maybe…” Alex hesitates as she looks at the absolutely heartbroken look on her sister's face. She squeezes Kara’s hands again. “Maybe it’s finally time you let her go.” 

Kara locks eyes with Alex, looking even more devastated at her sister's suggestion but before either of them can say anything, there’s a tentative knock at the door. 

Alex looks over her shoulder at the door before looking back at Kara, eyes hardening. 

“I’ll get it.” 

…………

It takes Lena what feels like years to finally make it back in front of the diner again. The fact that she was walking the speed of a snail probably had a little something to do with that but she was in no hurry to face Kara again. 

Seeing Kara hurt, in any way, had always been hard for Lena but knowing that she was the one who caused the hurt...was damn near unbearable. 

Lena spent years feeling guilty over what she had done to Kara, to the entire town really, but it was a whole different thing to look someone in the eyes and physically  _ see  _ the heartache you caused them. She found it kind of ironic how much it can  _ hurt, _ when you hurt someone else. 

Taking a deep breath, Lena pulls the door open and steps inside. The diner is thankfully empty of any customers but she immediately spots Eliza Danvers behind the counter, sorting through the money in the cash register. 

“Be right with you.” Eliza says without looking up. 

“Take your time.” Lena replies, voice hoarse with nerves. She gently clears her throat as Eliza’s head darts up and her eyes lock with Lena’s. 

_ Oh god.  _

Lena prepares for the worst but after a few moments Eliza just tilts her head and a small, somewhat sad smile crosses her face. 

“Lena.” She closes the cash register drawer and steps from behind the counter and stops just a few feet from the woman who is still technically her daughter in law. “Kara said you were back.” 

Lena looks down at the mention of Kara and nods her head. “Yes. I uh...I needed to…” Lena pauses not knowing how to go about telling the woman who was practically her surrogate mother that she was here to officially divorce her daughter. “I just came to...to talk to Kara.”

Eliza nods. “Yes, I’d imagine you two have a lot of things you need to talk about.” 

It’s not said in a cruel or malicious way but Lena still feels a sharp pang of guilt at the words. “Yes, I suppose we do.” Lena whispers and god she  _ hates  _ this. She hates this uncomfortable feeling she now has around Eliza; the woman who taught her what it felt like to have a mother who loved you unconditionally. 

She hates that Eliza doesn’t hate her. 

Not that she expected anything less. 

Kara was an extremely kind and loving person and Lena knew exactly who she got it from. 

Lena is still looking down at the floor, lost in her guilt-ridden thoughts, which is why she doesn’t see Eliza approach. She does however feel the two hands that land gently on her shoulders. She looks up to see that same sad smile on Eliza’s face as she squeezes Lena’s shoulders. 

“It’s good to see you, sweetheart.” 

Lena’s eyes rapidly feel with tears and she tries to blink them away but is unsuccessful. This entire situation has had Lena’s emotions bubbling just under the surface and they were beginning to spill out. 

Lena tries her best to smile at Eliza as a few tears slip down her cheeks. “It’s good to see you too.” She bites her lip and looks back down at the floor. “And I’m so sorry.” 

“Oh honey, come here.” Eliza says as she pulls Lena into a hug. She rests one hand on the back of Lena’s head and rubs her back with the other. “It’s okay” 

Lena shakes her head against Eliza’s shoulder. “No it’s not.” She sniffles and squeezes Eliza a little tighter. “But thank you for pretending it is.” 

Eliza just ‘tsks’ at her before pulling back and resting her hands against Lena’s cheeks. She wipes a few tears away and smiles at Lena once again. “You know I still consider you my daughter right?” 

Lena nods. “I know.” She whispers. She squeezes Eliza’s wrist before stepping back out of her embrace and wiping her eyes, feeling embarrassed at losing control over her emotion. “Sorry.”

Eliza shakes her head. “No need to apologize, dear.” 

Lena lets out a bitter laugh. “I have to disagree with that.” 

Eliza sighs at that but before she can say anything, Nia comes barreling out of the kitchen into the dining area. 

“I wasn’t sleeping on the job again, I swear!” She says, wiping at the very obvious sleep marks on her face. She quickly stops in her tracks and her eyes widen when she takes in the scene in front of her. “Oh.” She looks from Eliza to Lena awkwardly before stepping forward and holding out her hand. “Uh, hi! I’m Nia. Nia Nal.” 

Lena’s hand shoots out automatically, her manners overriding her embarrassment at a stranger seeing her cry, and she takes Nia’s hand in hers. “Lena Luthor. Nice to meet you.” 

“You too.” Nia says with a smile as she puts her hands on her hips. “So….you uh, you were married to Kara?” 

Eliza sighs at Nia’s awkward delivery of the question and pinches the bridge of her nose. “Nia.” 

“What? I’m just making conversation.” 

Lena laughs at the exchange, flashing back to all the times Kara would put her foot in her mouth and Eliza would scold her for it. “It’s fine.” She says to Eliza before turning her attention to Nia. “And yes, Kara and I were married. Or well, we’re still technically…it’s very complicated.” 

Nia nods rapidly. “Totally get it. None of my business anyway.” She jerks a thumb over her shoulder. “I’m just gonna go, clean something.” 

Eliza shakes her head at Nia’s back before turning back to Lena. “Nia’s new in town. Just moved here a few months ago. She’s a good kid; follows Kara around like a puppy.” 

Lena smiles. “She reminds me of her a little.” 

Eliza smiles back. “Yeah.” She glances over her shoulder toward the stairs that lead up to the office. “Kara’s upstairs.” 

Lena nods but doesn’t move and Eliza reaches a hand out to rest on Lena’s arm. “Are you going to be okay?” 

“I don’t think I’m the one you’re supposed to be concerned about.” Lena whispers. 

“I’m always concerned about my girls.  _ All  _ of my girls.” Eliza squeezes Lena’s arm, emphasizing her point before moving towards the kitchen area. “You just head up when you’re ready.” She calls back to Lena over her shoulder. 

Lena watches her go and wonders if Eliza’s lack of animosity towards her is making all this easier or harder. 

She thinks harder. 

Lena glances down at her engagement ring that still sits on her right hand and with shaking fingers, she moves it over to its proper place on her left hand. If she’s going to do this then she has to be completely honest with Kara. 

She owes her that much. 

She takes a deep breath and nods to herself before slowly making her way to the stairs. The closer she gets to the office door the more nervous she becomes. Her palms start sweating and her heart is pounding so hard she’s sure Eliza can hear it from the kitchen. The last time she was this nervous to see Kara was just before their first official date. Despite her current circumstances the memory still brings a smile to her face. 

_ 2004 _

_ Lucy Lane watches with an amused smirk as Lena ransacks her way through her  _ ridiculously  _ huge closet looking for something to wear.  _

_ Lena was, for lack of a better way to put it, freaking the fuck out. Which in hindsight was ridiculous considering she and Kara had already kissed and had practically been going on dates for months.  _

_ But this was different. _

_ This wasn’t just going to be two friends hanging out. This was an actual date, filled with romantic intentions and tons of pressure.  _

_ “Ya know…” Lucy says as she crosses her arms and leans against the wall of Lena’s closet. “You’re making wayyyyy too big of a deal out of this.” _

_ Lena presses her palm into her forehead and takes a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. “I know I am.” She turns to look at Lucy. “I can’t help it. Kara just...she makes me feel…” Lena trails off, not having the words to describe all the things Kara makes her feel. She shakes her head at herself. “I just want it to go well.”  _

_ “And it will.” Lucy reassures her as she pushes off the wall and steps in front of Lena and places her hands on her shoulders. “As long as you chill out.”  _

_ Lena sighs and turns back towards her clothes, beginning to rifle through them again. “Were you this nervous when you first started dating James?”  _

_ Lucy scoffs. “Pfft, no. I knew he liked me and I liked him. Nothing to be nervous about.”  _

_ Logically, Lena knows that makes sense. Her emotions however, seem to have no time for logic. She grabs a random shirt from her closet and holds it up in front of her chest then turns to face Lucy. “What do you think?”  _

_ Lucy looks down at the shirt then back to Lena and blows out a breath. “Oh boy.”  _

_ Lena rolls her eyes and hangs the shirt back up before continuing her search through her closet. She pulls out a few more items of clothing, holds them up for inspection before shaking her head and putting them all back.  _

_ “You’re overthinking this.” Lucy says as she moves up next to Lena and begins helping with the outfit search. “You and Kara are perfect together and anyone with eyes and a brain can see she’s nuts about you.” She grabs a couple items of clothing and hands them to Lena. “So stop stressing.”  _

_ Lena sighs as she grabs the outfit from Lucy’s hands. “I’m trying. This whole dating thing is new to me. Before Kara, I never really even had friends, much less a potential girlfriend.” She admits, sounding slightly embarrassed.  _

_ Lucy smiles and throws an arm around her. “Well get used to it, Luthor. You’re stuck with all of us now.”  _

_ “Lucky me.” Lena teases and Lucy shoots her a playful glare before giving her a light shove.  _

_ “Just go get ready will ya?”  _

_ Lena looks down at the clothes in her hands and bites her lip. “Are you sure I shouldn’t wear the-” _

_ “Go!” Lucy interrupts, pointing a finger towards the bathroom.  _

_ Lena rolls her eyes. “Yeah yeah I’m going.”  _

_ About half an hour later, Lucy was gone and Lena was left alone to wait for Kara. Her nerves had crept their way back and were only getting worse as the clock ticked closer to 7. She checks her makeup in the mirror for the fifth time and debates very seriously about changing her outfit. She plucks uselessly at the red sleeveless top she’s wearing before rubbing her sweaty palms against her black skinny jeans. Lucy’s  _ ‘you and Kara are perfect together’  _ echoes in her head and it helps calm her a bit.  _

_ The sound of the doorbell flings all that calm directly out the window and Lena’s back to being a big ball of nerves. She checks her reflection one last time and runs a hand through her hair before making her way downstairs.  _

_ Kara is being let in by George, the house footman, just as Lena begins descending the stairs. Kara is smiling politely at George but when her gaze locks on Lena that smile widens and her entire face lights up, just like it always does when she sees Lena.  _

_ Lena feels like the girl in one of those cheesy high school rom coms as she makes her way down the stairs. She stops just in front of Kara and shyly tucks some of her hair behind her ear. “Hi.”  _

_ “Hi.” Kara whispers as she looks Lena up and down. “You look great. I mean you always look great. Obviously. You could wear a trash bag and still look great. I just mean that…you look  _ especially  _ great today. Tonight. Right now.” Kara rolls her eyes at herself and looks down at the floor. “Jesus christ, I’m sorry.”  _

_ Lena laughs and reaches out to rest her hand against Kara’s arm. “It’s okay.” She gives her arm a squeeze. “I’m nervous too.”  _

_ “Yeah?”  _

_ “Yeah.”  _

_ Kara bites at her lip and reaches up to take Lena’s hand in hers. “We’re being a little silly about this huh?”  _

_ Lena scrunches her nose in agreement. “A little.”  _

_ Kara rubs her thumb across Lena’s knuckles and steps a little closer. “I don’t want this to feel weird. I just want you to have fun tonight.”  _

_ “I always have fun with you.” Lena says as she squeezes Kara’s hand.  _

_ Kara smiles. “I have fun with you too. So, whadda you say we just focus on that and not worry about anything else?”  _

_ Lena nods. “Sounds like a plan.” She reaches up to adjust the collar of Kara’s blue button up. “You look great too by the way.” She whispers.  _

_ Kara blushes and looks down at the floor. “Thank you. I changed like six times. Alex had to kick me out of my own closet.” Kara says, rolling her eyes at herself.  _

_ “I called Lucy for help.” Lena admits with a small laugh.  _

_ Kara raises an eyebrow at her. “You really were nervous.”  _

_ “Shut up.” Lena says as she shoves Kara playfully.  _

_ Kara laughs as she goes with the motion before letting out a happy sigh. “Despite all my nerves....I’m glad we’re doing this.”  _

_ “Me too.” Lena agrees with a smile. A few moments pass with she and Kara just staring at each other in happy silence before Lena gently clears her throat. “Although, for us to do this whole date thing, I believe we actually have to leave the house.”  _

_ Kara jumps and nods rapidly. “Yeah, right. Right.” She makes for the door only to pull up short when she nearly runs into George.  _

_ Who has apparently been standing here the whole time. Kara looks over her shoulder at Lena who is just smirking in amusement, seemingly unaffected by the fact that George had witnessed their awkward teenage pre-date conversation.  _

_ Kara smiles at George. “Um hi. Can I just, uh…” She gestures past him and the butler looks over her shoulder who nods at him with a smile. He winks back at Lena as he steps to the side and opens the door with a small bow.  _

_ Kara turns and holds her hand out for Lena. “Ready?”  _

_ Lena nods as she steps forward to take Kara’s hand. “Ready.” They both smile at George as they pass and he gives them a small wave.  _

_ “Have fun ladies.”  _

_ Lena waves at him as he shuts the door behind them before she turns to Kara. “So, where are we going?”  _

_ Kara flashes her a teasing grin. “It’s a surprise.”  _

_ Lena groans but Kara can see the hint of a smile on her face. “You know I hate surprises.”  _

_ “You just hate not knowing everything.” Kara says as she lightly swings their joined hands.  _

_ “Same thing.” Lena grumbles.  _

_ Kara laughs before pulling Lena to a stop just before they reach Kara’s jeep. She locks eyes with Lena. “You trust me right?”  _

_ Lena looks into those beautiful blue eyes and knows without a doubt what the answer is to the question. “One billion percent.”  _

_ Kara grins whole heartedly at that before stepping forward to open the passenger side door for Lena. “Then just go with it? Please?”  _

_ Lena narrows her eyes as if she’s thinking about it before letting out an over exaggerated sigh. “Alright fine.” She says as she climbs into the jeep. _

_ Kara shuts the door and leans in the open window. “You’ll like it I promise.”  _

_ Lena smiles as she reaches forward to push a stray hair back from Kara’s forehead. Her smile widens as she watches the tips of Kara’s ears turn red in a blush and Lena is so utterly charmed by this girl. “I believe you.”  _

_ “Good.” Kara says with a nod as she leans forward and gives Lena a peck on the cheek before quickly moving around the front of the Jeep to the driver’s side.  _

_ Lean feels her cheek heat up where Kara’s lips just were and she grins down at her lap.  _

_ This date was off to a fantastic start.  _

…………

Lena shakes herself out of the memory and climbs the rest of the way up the stairs and stops just in front of the office door. 

She takes a few seconds to compose herself before squaring her shoulders and slowly raising her fist to knock gently against the door. She is fully prepared to see Kara again; She is however,  _ not at all _ prepared to see a glaring Alex Danvers standing on the other side of the door. 

Lena’s eyes widen and she instinctively takes a step back at the harsh look in Alex’s eyes. She opens and closes her mouth a few times in an uncharacteristic display of flustered speechlessness before she finally croaks out a strangled “Alex.” 

The eldest Danvers sister just raises an eyebrow at her as she crosses her arms and gives the impression that she’s blocking the doorway. 

Lena clears her throat as she shifts uncomfortably on her feet. “I’m, I’m here to see Kara.” Alex’s only response to that is the slight narrowing of her eyes and Lena immediately starts fidgeting with her hands, a nervous habit of hers. “Look Alex, I know you’re not happy to see me…” 

Alex scoffs. “Not happy to see you would be an understatement.” 

Lena closes her eyes and blows a breath out through her nose. “I know.” 

“Oh you do?” Alex says as she pushes off the door frame and takes a step into the hallway. “Just what do you know exactly? Do you know that Kara went into a depression after you left? That she spent over a month at my house, crying herself to sleep almost every night? Do you know that she spent weeks trying to find out where you disappeared to? Do you know that it took her nearly six months to stop crying everytime someone mentioned your name? That this entire town  **_still_ ** feels like they have to walk on eggshells around her?” Alex’s voice grows more and more angry with each word and by the end of her rant she is standing barely more than a foot in front of Lena who has her eyes on the ground. 

Lena bites her lip and raises her head to lock eyes with Alex. “I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt her.” 

Alex lets out a cold laugh. “You didn’t mean to hurt her. What exactly did you  _ mean  _ to do then?” 

Lena opens her mouth to answer but is interrupted by a soft ‘Alex’ that comes from the office doorway. Lena looks past Alex’s shoulder and Alex turns to see Kara standing in the doorway, eyes red from crying and a sad look on her face. 

“Let it go.” Kara whispers as she quickly darts her gaze to Lena then back to her sister. 

Alex looks like that’s the last thing she wants to do but after a few seconds of some sort of silent conversation with her sister, Alex sighs heavily and turns to glare at Lena once again. She looks her up and down and her eyes stop somewhere around Lena’s waist and narrow. 

Lena looks down where her hands are clasped together in front of her, the diamond ring on her finger clearly visible. She quickly jerks her hands behind her back and looks everywhere but at Alex. 

Alex just stares at Lena in tense silence before shaking her head and mumbling an ‘unbelievable’ before she throws one last look at Kara then makes her way downstairs. 

Lena watches her go and makes a mental note to take the back way out when she leaves. She takes a deep breath in through her nose before turning her head towards the doorway to see Kara’s eyes already on her. The look on Kara’s face has guilt clawing at Lena’s chest once again and she clenches her jaw against the urge to cry. Kara just eyes her a few moments before stepping away from the open door without a word and Lena assumes that’s as good an invitation as she’s going to get. 

A knot of dread forms in the pit of Lena’s stomach as she slowly steps into the office and closes the door behind her. 

Across the room, Kara is standing by the small fridge in the corner, arms crossed and shoulders tense. She watches Lena fidget uncomfortably and her demeanor reminds Kara so much of the first time she saw her at the Luthor Midvale Country Club. 

_ 2003 _

_ “Kara?”  _

_ Kara turns from where she’s refilling glasses of breakfast Mimosa’s to see Winn standing in the doorway. “Hey, what’s up?”  _

_ Winn jerks a thumb over his shoulder. “Alex is looking for you. Something about wanting you to take one of the tables for her…” He trails off as he looks back out into the kitchen area, a small hint of fear in his eyes. “She seems to be on a rampage and it’s not even noon.”  _

_ Kara sighs as she picks up the tray of now full glasses and motions Winn to step back through the door. “Yeah, her and Maggie have been arguing since yesterday.” She says as she follows Winn into the kitchen. She spots Alex standing in the corner by the dessert cart, snagging a few chocolate covered strawberries off the tray and glaring at anyone who dares make eye contact with her. Kara shakes her head and hands the Mimosa tray to Winn. “Can you take this and make the rounds outside?”  _

_ Winn nods, wanting any excuse to get as far away from Alex’s bad mood as possible. “Good luck.” He mumbles as he takes the tray and heads for the dining area.  _

_ Kara walks up to her sister and snatches a strawberry out of her hand before popping into her mouth with a smirk. “You wanted to see me?” She says past her mouthful of chocolatey fruit.  _

_ Alex rolls her eyes at Kara’s lack of manners as she grabs another strawberry. “I need you to take one of my tables. It’s the Luthors and they're known for being total pretentious assholes and I just don’t have it in me to play the polite little servant girl right now.”  _

_ Kara puts her hands on her hips and gives Alex a look. “You wanna tell me what’s going on with you and Maggie?”  _

_ “Nope.” The word leaves Alex’s mouth with a pop as she reaches for another strawberry only to have her hand slapped by Kara. “Hey!”  _

_ “Will you stop avoiding and just tell me what you two are fighting about?”  _

_ “Look Kara I just don’t feel like getting into it right now, okay?” She rubs her hand down her face and sighs. “I’ll make you a deal; You take the Luthors for me and I’ll tell you all about it when we get home. Deal?”  _

_ Kara throws her hands up. “Fine, deal. But you have to help Winn with the Mimosa’s.”  _

_ “Fine with me.” Alex agrees as she quickly grabs another strawberry before Kara can stop her. “Thanks.” She pecks Kara on the cheek. “They’re at table four.” She says as she steps past her sister and grabs a champagne tray.  _

_ Kara rolls her eyes before tightening her ponytail, making sure her black t-shirt is properly tucked in and plasters a smile on her face as she heads out into the dining area.  _

_ As she makes her way to the Luthor table, she observes the family and her eyes are immediately drawn to the youngest Luthor. Lena was her name and Kara watches as she fiddles in her seat as the older woman across the table seems to be saying something to her. Whatever she is saying must not be too nice cause Lena’s eyes are downcast and her shoulders are slumped. Kara narrows her eyes and tilts her head as she approaches the table. Lillian’s back is to Kara and she intentionally slows her steps as she gets within earshot, trying to pick up as much of the conversation as possible.  _

_ “I mean honestly Lena, I have no idea what made you think pants was an appropriate choice for this dinner.”  _

_ “Leave her be, Lillian.” Lionel says without looking up from his menu. _

_ Lillian ignores him and keeps her icy gaze on Lena. “You know we’re meeting some very important people later, would it have killed you to at least  _ try _ and give the impression that you’re a proper young lady?”  _

_ “At least I bothered to show up.” Lena says as she fiddles with the watch around her wrist.  _

_ Lillian narrows her eyes at that. “Your brother had other important things to tend to for school. Now quit fidgeting and sit up straight.”  _

_ Lena does as she’s told with a small roll of her eyes. “I didn’t know tending to a hangover classified as important.” She mumbles, taking another dig at her absent brother.”  _

_ “That’s enough, Lena.” Lillian snaps, eyes hard. “I don’t want to hear another word against your brother and as soon as we’re done here you are going to go upstairs and change into something more suitable.”  _

_ “I think she looks great.”  _

_ All three sets of Luthor eyes dart to Kara and her eyes widen as she freezes about half a foot away from the table. She did  _ not  _ mean to say that out loud.  _

_ “Excuse me?” Lillian asks, arching an eyebrow.  _

_ Kara’s mouth opens and closes like a fish as she glances between the glaring Lillian and the slightly shocked face of Lena. “Uh, um...I just...uh…” She stutters as she glances down at the notepad in her hand and fidgets with her pen. “I only meant that...well I mean you all look great. Truly. Best dressed people in here.” Kara winces at her rambling and when she looks back up Lillian is still glaring, Lionel has turned his attention back to his menu and Lena….Lena is smiling shyly at her and Kara’s cheek pink in a blush.  _

_ She spends a few moments just staring at Lena like an idiot before she shakes her head and steps fully up to the table. “Oh gosh sorry.” She pulls her pad and pen up and plasters her best ‘I love my job’ smile onto her face. “Hi! My name is Kara Danvers and I’ll be your waitress. What can I do for you?”  _

_ “Well you can start by minding your business dear and staying out of conversations that don’t concern you.” Lillian replies in a falsely sweet and condescending tone.  _

_ Kara nods rapidly. “Right, yes. So sorry about that. Won’t happen again. From now on I’ll only give my opinion when asked.” She waves a hand through the air. “Not that you would ever need my opinion or anything. I mean what do I know, I just work here. Can I start you off with some drinks?” She rambles and she hears a small snort come from Lena but the other girl tries to play it off as a cough.  _

_ Kara bites her lip to keep from smiling.  _

_ Lillian glances between the two of them with blatant disapproval before settling her gaze on Kara. “Are you quite finished with your monologue Miss Denvers?” _

_ “It’s um, Danvers actually.” Kara mumbles as she fiddles with her glasses. Lillian raises an eyebrow at that, successfully conveying the fact that she couldn’t care less what Kara’s name is. Kara clears her throat and nods. “Yes, I’m finished ma’am.”  _

_ “Wonderful.” Lillian replies, voice laden with sarcasm and contempt. She places a hand on Lionel’s shoulder. “Mr. Luthor and I will have two of the brunch Mimosas to start and Lena will have a water.”  _

_ Kara looks to Lena and raises her eyebrows to confirm that’s actually what the girl wants and Lillian practically bristles in her seat.  _

_ Lena smiles at Kara. “Water is fine.”  _

_ Kara gives her a nod and happily scribbles water down on her pad. She takes the rest of their orders quickly and manages to keep her foot out of her mouth the rest of the time at the table.  _

_ Lillian gives her hell the entire lunch. Constantly changing her order and sending things back but Kara takes it all in stride, never complaining and keeping a smile on her face.  _

_ When she picks up the final check she sees that she was only left a three dollar tip on a nearly $150.00 bill. She sighs, knowing she should’ve expected that, and collects the dirty plates from the table. When she gets to Lena’s plate she sees some writing on a napkin and picks it up. _

Thank you for the back up :) However unintentional it was. Sorry my mother is the worst.

_ Kara smiles down at the napkin before folding it up and tucking it in her back pocket. She takes the dirty plates back to the kitchen and when she passes Alex along the way she grabs her sister's arm and pulls her to a halt. “I’ll take the Luthors anytime you need me to.” She says before practically skipping off, missing the look of utter confusion Alex is aiming at her back.  _

…………

“Kara?” 

Kara jumps a little at the sound of Lena’s voice as she blinks back into the present. “What?” She asks, confused. 

Lena shakes her head. “Oh nothing, I was just…” She trails off and lets out a small sigh. “You just seemed out of it.” 

Kara lets out a noise that’s somewhere between a scoff and a laugh. “Out of it.” She repeats. “Yeah that seems about right.” 

Lena feels her stomach clench at the defeated tone in Kara’s voice and the guilt she’s been feeling ever since she set foot back in Midvale increases tenfold. She has no idea how to start this conversation and the longer she stands here looking at Kara the harder it is for her to open her mouth. 

Kara stares at Lena intently. She watches as the conflicting emotions flash across Lena’s face and Kara can tell she’s struggling with what to say. She hates that the first instinct she has is to try and make Lena feel better. 

Lena wrings her hand together and bites the inside of her cheek as she tries to think of something,  _ anything _ , to say. 

“Nice ring.” 

Kara beats her to it and Lena immediately drops her hands and resists the urge to tuck them behind her back. Kara says the words casually but Lena can see the pain in her eyes and her fists are clenched tight against her crossed arms. Everything in her wants to reach out, to unclench Kara’s fingers and lace them together with her own but she knows that would not be a wise or welcome decision. She glances down at the ring as she rubs her thumb against the silver band. “I…I’m…” She clears her throat and tries again. “It’s a fairly recent development.” 

Kara hums and immediately turns toward the small fridge in the corner. “Want a beer?” She asks as she opens the fridge door and leans down to dig inside. 

Lena blinks at her as she glances at the small clock on the wall. “It’s 10:32.”

Kara raises her head above the fridge door. “Is that a no?” 

Lena just stands there with her mouth open for a moment before slightly waving her hands. “Sure.” 

Kara crinkles her eyebrows and tilts her head. “Sure as in ‘no’ or sure as in ‘yes’ you want a beer?” 

Lena rubs at her forehead with a sigh. “Beer is fine, Kara.” 

Kara’s head disappears behind the door for a moment before she's standing back up again, cradling two bottles of Bud Light between her fingers. She kicks the fridge door closed and approaches the small table in the center of the room. She sets one bottle down on the table as she takes the other, presses the top to the inside of her forearm, flexes and twists the cap off the bottle. She picks up the other bottle and repeats the process unaware of Lena’s eyes on her. 

Lena watches as the muscles in Kara’s forearm flex and she thinks how utterly ridiculous and unfair it is that Kara can make something as mundane as opening a beer look attractive. Kara slides one of the bottles across the table as she flips the caps into the sink and pulls a chair out and takes a seat at the table. She tilts her head back and takes a long drink of her beer and Lena eyes are immediately drawn to the smooth slope of Kara’s neck. It was always a favorite spot of hers and she internally rolls her eyes at herself as she pulls the chair out across from Kara and sits. 

Now was not the time to be ogling her ex. Needing a distraction, she grabs the beer off the table and takes a hearty sip. She tries to keep the grimace off her face at the bitter taste but she must not be very successful cause she hears a small snort come from the other side of the table. 

“Still not much of a beer girl huh?” Kara asks with the remains of a smile on her face. 

Lena scrunches her nose and shakes her head. “Not really, no.” She says with a small laugh. 

Kara nods and takes another drink out of her own bottle. She sets the bottle back down on the table and slowly twirls the base of it between her thumb and index finger. “So…” She says as she looks up and sighs. “You’re engaged.” 

Lena’s eyes dart to her left hand once again and she can’t bring herself to meet Kara’s eyes when she answers with a soft “Yes.” 

Kara clenches her jaw and tries to ignore the sharp pain that one word causes in her chest. “Who’s the lucky person?” She takes another long swig of her beer, trying to wash down the bile that wants to rise in her throat at the thought of Lena being married to someone else. 

Lena can see the pain Kara is trying so desperately to hide. She never was very good at keeping her emotions a secret. Lena leans forward and for a moment she almost reaches a hand out to rest atop of Kara’s but she’s able to stop herself. Instead she grabs her own bottle in between both hands and sighs. “Kara, we don’t have to talk about this.” 

“Oh we don’t?” Kara asks, voice hardening a little. “Isn’t that the whole reason you’re here? To  _ talk. _ I mean that’s what you said right? That you needed to talk to me.” She gives Lena a mocking smile. “So let’s talk.” 

“It’s…” Lena blows out a frustrated breath and runs a hand through her hair. “It’s not like I want to rub it in your face, Kara.” 

“No you just want me to mind my business and sign those papers.” Kara mumbles as she picks at the label of her bottle. 

A flash of hurt crosses Lena’s face and her shoulders slump. “Kara…” 

Kara holds up a hand. “Just don’t, okay?” She interrupts, trying desperately to keep her emotions in check.

“I’m not trying to hurt you.”

“Little late for that isn’t it.” Kara says as she takes another drink of her beer.

Kara’s words hit like a punch to the gut and Lena clenches her jaw as she looks down at her lap. “I’m sorry, Kara.” She whispers. “I’m trying to do this without causing you any more pain than I know I already have but I...I don’t know the proper protocol here.” 

Kara scoffs. “You think I do?” 

“No, of course not. I know this is a complicated situation for you too.” 

“A complicated situation?” Kara repeats with indignation. “No.” She leans forward letting some of her anger show on her face. “This situation isn’t complicated for me Lena. It’s devastating.” She lets the weight of that sit between them a moment as she fights desperately to hold back the tears she knows are welling up in her eyes. “You  _ left  _ me. We were together for nearly ten years and you just...disappeared. No warning and no explanation.” 

Lena swallows hard against the burn in her throat. “I know. I know how deeply I hurt you and Kara...I am so sorry. I could say it a thousand times, every day for the rest of my life and it still wouldn’t be enough.” 

“No, it wouldn’t.” Kara says, the hardness of her expression not wavering. 

Lena nods in acceptance. “I’m not expecting you to forgive me. I sure as hell wouldn’t. There’s no excuse for what I did.” 

“Then why did you do it?” Kara asks, desperate for an explanation to an unanswered question she’s had for six years. 

Lena closes her eyes against the hurt she hears in Kara’s voice and when she opens them again, they’re filled with tears. “Kara, don’t.” 

“Don’t  _ what? _ ” Kara throws her hands out as she sits back in her seat, the effort to hold back her tears failing miserably. “Just tell me why.  _ Please.”  _

Lena shakes her head as her own tears fall. “You won’t understand.” She whispers. 

“Try me.” Kara replies, her heartbroken blue eyes locked on Lena’s face. When Lena just stays silent, Kara clenches her jaw and looks out the office window. She blinks as more tears fall and takes in a deep breath. “Is it because of what happened?” She turns her gaze back to Lena to see the other girl's eyes shut tight and her fist clenched on the table in front of her. 

Lena’s breath comes shuddering out. “Kara, please…” 

Kara’s heart shatters at the heartbroken way the words slip past Lena’s lips. “Lena…” She says, her own voice cracking. “You know that it wasn’t your fault.” 

“Kara…” Lena grits out warningly, clenching her fist even tighter. 

“It  _ wasn’t  _ your fault, Lena.” Kara repeats emphatically, willing Lena to believe her. “These things just happen sometimes and no one knows why.” Kara is full on crying now at the memories this particular subject is bringing up and it’s taking everything in her not to race across the table, take Lena into her arms, and just hold her as they both fall apart. 

It wouldn’t be the first time. 

“I don’t want to talk about this.” Lena says as she opens her eyes causing a new wave of tears to fall. 

“Well maybe I do.” Kara says softly. 

“Tough.” Lena replies, eyes going cold. She pushes angrily up from the table and moves toward the counter to look out the window, her back to Kara.

Kara follows her movements with her eyes but doesn’t get up from her seat. “You can’t just ignore this Lena and hope it’ll go away.” 

Lena turns to Kara and crosses her arms. “I told you I don’t want to talk about this.” 

“This isn’t just about  _ you _ , Lena.” Kara snaps. 

“I know that.” Lena says as she huffs through her nose. “But talking about... _ that _ , isn’t going to help anything. It happened, it’s over. That’s it.” 

Kara shakes her head as more tears fall. “Really? That’s it?” Her voice cracks over the words and her throat is on fire with the effort it’s taking her to keep from full on sobbing. 

Lena isn’t doing much better. Her own tears have carved a path down her cheeks and she knows what little make up she put on this morning is definitely ruined. Not that she cares about that  _ at all  _ right now. “What do you want from me, Kara?” She whispers. 

“I want you to talk to me.” Kara stands and moves around the table, stopping just a foot or two from Lena. “I want you to tell me what happened.” 

“You know what happened.” Lena replies, looking everywhere but at Kara’s tear stained face. 

“No I don’t.” Kara says as the dam breaks and what little grip she had on her emotions slips away. “All I know is that I went to bed with a wife, with a woman I promised to love for the rest of my life, for better or for  _ worse... _ and when I woke up she was gone.  _ You  _ were gone.” Her breath comes out in short, shuddering pants as she tries to talk through her tears. 

Lena stares at Kara in heartbroken silence, her vision blurred from her own tears, as she sees for the first time the depth of pain she caused the girl who once meant absolutely everything to her. 

“I thought…” Kara swallows hard against the giant lump in her throat. “I thought we were getting through it. We went through something terrible, one of the worst things a couple can go through, and it  _ hurt.”  _ She locks her eyes with Lena’s. “And I know it hurt you in a completely different way that I could never understand but…” She trails off as another sob works its way up her throat. “I thought we were getting through it. I don’t know what happened. I don’t know what I did wrong.” 

Lena inhales as she feels like she’s been punched directly in her soul and everything in her shatters. She doesn’t even think twice before she’s moving into Kara’s space and placing both of her hands on Kara’s cheeks. Kara doesn’t pull away, just closes her eyes at Lena’s touch. “You didn’t do anything Kara.” Lena whispers as she wipes at the tears on Kara’s cheeks with her thumbs. “I’m so sorry I ever made you think you did. This was my fault.” 

Kara opens her eyes and Lena can’t help but think about how tragically beautiful she looks. Kara’s eyes were always _so_ _blue_ when she cried. 

Kara brings her hands up to wrap around Lena’s wrists. “Just tell me what happened.” 

“It’s hard to explain, Kara.”

“ _ Try _ .” Kara says desperately. She gently squeezes Lena’s wrists. “ **_Please_ ** .” 

Lena takes a deep breath as she looks into Kara’s eyes and with a small sniffle, she nods as she slowly drops her hands from Kara’s cheeks and takes a step back and wraps her arms around herself. 

Kara immediately wants to dart forward and replace Lena’s arms with her own but she refrains. Instead she just wipes her palms down her cheeks and blows out a breath as she steps back to sit against the table. She curls both hands around the edge and waits patiently for Lena to begin talking. 

Lena takes a moment, tries to gather her thoughts into some sort of coherent explanation before she sighs and looks up at the ceiling. She blinks away a few stray tears and bites her lip. “I’ve always had a habit of thinking the worst of myself.” She says as she looks back to Kara. “Expecting other people to think it too.” 

Kara nods. “I know.” 

Lena gives her a small smile. “You helped me with that. You, Alex, Eliza, Winn, Lucy….everyone.” Her smile fades as she looks down at the floor. “But self deprecation is a hard habit to break. Especially when things go wrong.” 

Kara stays quiet, letting Lena take her time as she wades through the choppy waters of her own emotions. She knew better than anyone that Lena was always her own worst enemy.

Lena bites at her lip again as she gives a small helpless shrug. “I felt like it was my fault.” Kara opens her mouth to no doubt protest that statement but Lena holds up a hand. “Just, let me get this out.” 

Kara clicks her mouth shut but she looks less than pleased about it as her grip tightens on the edge of the table. 

Lena runs a hand through her hair and shakes her head. “I was in such a bad place after….everything. I just felt so  **_guilty_ ** and...no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t make it go away.” Her voice cracks as she feels tears rising up again and  _ god  _ how many more times was she going to cry. “Everything reminded me of...of what I lost...of what  _ we _ lost, and I just felt so suffocated by it all. I couldn’t stand to be around anyone. I couldn’t take the sympathetic looks from the few people that knew and I couldn’t fake a smile for all those who didn’t.” She locks eyes with Kara. “I couldn't stand hearing you cry at night when you thought I was asleep.”

Kara closes her eyes at that and clenches her jaw. She feels more tears trying to break through and she does her best to keep them back. She’s not sure how successful she is. 

Lena stares at a spot somewhere past Kara’s shoulder. “Every time I looked at you it  _ killed me _ and I….I just didn’t know what to do. I blamed myself so much…felt like maybe everyone else blamed me too.”

“What?” Kara interrupts. “How could you possibly think that?” She asks, her voice laden with hurt and disbelief. 

“Not because of anything you did.” Lena rushes to reassure her. “It was just the hurt and guilt talking but...it was loud. It was  _ so loud _ and I just...couldn’t deal with it. I felt like I had turned our entire world upside down and I didn’t know how to fix it. I thought maybe you would be better off. Better off without the constant reminder of what happened. Without me.” She finishes in a whisper. She swallows hard as she looks back into Kara’s eyes.

_ So blue. _

“So I ran.” Lena says with a sigh. “I ran and I left you behind. You were hurting too and I knew that but I still did it and I will  _ never  _ forgive myself for that, Kara. Ever.” She shakes her head with a hollow laugh. “And I know that’s a shit excuse for what I did and I wouldn’t blame you if you hated me for it but it’s the truth.” 

Kara lets everything Lena says sink in and she thought that having an answer after all these years would make her feel better but it turns out it just makes her feel ten times worse. “Why didn’t you talk to me?” 

“I told you Kara, I was in such a horrible place and-” 

“No.” Kara says, shaking her head. “I meant after. After you left, why didn’t you talk to me? You could’ve told me all this years ago. I called, texted, emailed, everything. I tried every way in the world to contact you. Every day for a year I tried. Why did you ignore me?” 

“I told you, I thought you were better off without me.” Lena replies. It’s only half the truth though and she sniffles as she lets the full answer slip out. “And I knew just the sound of your voice would have me running back.” 

Kara closes her eyes once again as her chest tightens in pain. Whoever said words couldn’t hurt you was a fucking idiot. 

They stand there in silence for a long time, letting the heaviness of the moment pass over them as they work to get a grip on their emotions. Kara reaches back behind her, grabs her beer and chugs nearly all of it as Lena just slowly twirls her engagement ring around her finger. It feels heavy and out of place in this moment and it takes everything in her not to rip the damn thing off and throw it. She turns it until the diamond part is on the inside of her finger and tries not to think about what it means that one emotionally charged conversation with Kara has her wanting to chuck her engagement ring across the room. 

As usual, it’s Kara who breaks the silence. 

“You never answered my first question.” 

Lena startles a little at the sound of Kara’s voice but she recovers quickly, tilts her head in confusion. “Sorry?” 

Kara points her bottle at Lena’s hand. “Who’s the lucky one?” 

Lena looks down as she shoves her hand in her pocket. “Kara I told you, we don’t have to talk about this.” 

Kara exhales a small laugh. “After the conversation we just had I think I can handle it.” 

Lena gives her a look but when Kara just stares calmly back at her she sighs. “His name is Jack.”

Kara’s mouth twitches a little. “So it’s a he.” 

Lena nods. “It’s a he.” 

“Does he treat you well?” Kara asks and Lena can tell she genuinely cares about the answer. 

Kara always cares. 

Lena gives her a small smile. “Yes, he does.” 

Kara hesitates a moment before giving an approving nod. “Good.” She says as she finishes off what little is left of her beer. 

They fall silent again and Lena focuses on the sound of the clock ticking, anything to avoid the emotional hurricane going on in her brain. 

The dinging of Lena’s cellphone has her and Kara both jumping nearly out of their skin and Lena places a hand to her chest to calm her suddenly racing heart. She hears Kara laugh a little and she raises an eyebrow at her. 

“You were always so skittish.” She whispers. 

Lena rolls her eyes. “You jumped too. I saw you.” 

“Prove it.” Kara replies teasingly and Lena just glares playfully at her. 

After a moment both their faces break out in matching smiles and Lena gets emotional whiplash from going from crying her eyes out with Kara one moment and then smiling and joking with her the next. Then again, her and Kara were always able to bring out the most intense emotions within each other. 

Another thing Lena does  _ not  _ want to think about. 

She pulls out her phone, the text on her screen making her freeze. 

_ New Message: Jack Spheer _

_ Hey, love. Hope all is going well. Call me when you get a free moment. Kick some cooperate ass <3 _

“The fiance?” Kara asks, sounding only mildly miffed by the idea. 

Lena nods. “Yes.” 

Kara sighs. “Listen Lena, about the papers…I didn’t sign them because…” 

“You don’t have to explain, Kara.” Lena says with a raise of her hand. “I understand. I never wanted to send them that way.” She rolls her eyes a little. “My mother on the other hand..” 

Kara winces. “Ahhh, now it all makes sense.” 

“Yeah.” Lena scrunches her nose and her and Kara share a knowing look before Lena sighs lightly. “Look, it’s been a long..” She pauses, glances at her watch and snorts. “A long forty-five minutes and I don’t know about you but I’m emotionally exhausted.” 

“Me too.” Kara agrees. 

“Okay, so let’s just, forget about the papers for today. Forget about all this. I planned to be here a few days anyway so…” She chews her lip. “We’ll talk again tomorrow?” 

Kara nods. “Yeah. Okay.” 

Lena’s phone dings again and the text she sees this time makes her eyes widen. 

_ New Message: Sam Arias _

_ Okay so, you were taking a while and I got worried so I came to the diner and well...There’s a super hot redhead down here that I’m pretty sure is your ex's sister and if you don’t hurry up I am not responsible for whatever flirtatious actions I may take.  _

“Oh boy.” Lena mumbles and Kara furrows her eyebrows at that. 

“What’s up?” 

Lena shakes her head. “It’s nothing. It’s just my friend Sam. She’s downstairs.” Lena explains as she fires off a ‘DON’T YOU DARE’ text to Sam. 

“Is she the one that was with you earlier?” Kara asks, vaguely remembering seeing a tall, beautiful brunette leaving the diner with Lena. 

Lena nods. “Yes, she works with me at L-Corp. She surprisingly agreed to come with me on this trip.” 

Kara smiles. “She must be a pretty good friend.” 

“She’s my best friend.” Lena says with a small shrug. 

Kara feels a small pang in her chest at that but ignores it as she continues smiling at Lena. “Good. I’m glad you have friends in Metropolis.” 

Lena tilts her head and scrunches up her face. “Well,  _ friends _ , is a bit of a stretch. I have Sam and that’s it.” 

Kara gives her a look. “Oh come on, surely she’s not the only friend you have.” 

“Pretty much. I have Jack too obviously, but other than that…” Lena shrugs again. Kara is looking at her like that’s the saddest thing I ever heard and Lena lets out an uncomfortable laugh. “Don’t look so horrified, Kara. I’m perfectly okay with my social situation. I’m too busy to have time for a bunch of friends anyway.” 

Kara stares at her and she can’t help but be reminded of the Lena she first met. The Lena whose only friend was her brother. The Lena who thought she didn’t need friends. Didn’t deserve them. Kara and her friends spent years coaxing Lena out of her shell and making her feel like she belonged. 

To see her now, to see that she has fallen back into the habit of isolating herself from people, breaks Kara’s heart a little. 

Lena watches Kara watch her and she hates how exposed it makes her feel. Like Kara can see right through her. Like she knows things about her that Lena herself doesn’t know. She clears her throat as she moves towards the table. “Sam is waiting so I should probably go.” She says as she steps around Kara to grab her beer off the table. She takes a sip and immediately cringes at the now  _ warm  _ bitter taste. 

Kara laughs lightly. “You don’t have to drink it, Lena.” 

Lena licks her lips, the disgusted look still on her face. “I was trying not to be wasteful. It’s rude.” 

Kara shakes her head. “It’s really not.” She says as she steps in front of Lena and reaches out to take the bottle from her. “Here, I got it.” Their fingers brush and Lena looks up into Kara’s eyes, ridiculously blue and slightly red rimmed from all the crying, and being this close to Kara when they’re both not in the middle of an emotional breakdown has her heart hammering in her chest. 

Kara seems to be just as affected as Lena as she freezes in place and nervously flicks her eyes all over Lena’s face like she doesn’t know where to look. She settles her gaze on Lena’s lips half a second too long and Lena sees Kara’s throat bob as she swallows. 

They stay like that a few moments, mere inches apart, their hands just brushing, before they’re interrupted by the sound of Lena’s phone again. 

They jump apart like they’ve been electrocuted and Kara turns in place several times like she has no idea which way she’s supposed to be going. “Uh, um..sorry.” She mumbles as she finally manages to find her way to the sink to pour out what’s remaining of Lena’s beer. 

Lena takes a deep, calming breath through her nose as she pulls her phone out of her pocket once again. 

_ New Message: Sam Arias _

_ Resolve...is...slipping.. _

“For fucks sake, Sam.” Lena says under her breath as she pockets her phone. “Kara?” 

Kara turns from the sink. “Yeah?” 

Lena points a thumb over her shoulder. “I have to go but...tomorrow?” 

Kara nods. “Tomorrow.” 

Lena heads towards the door and just as she’s about to open it she hears Kara call her name. “Yes?” She asks, hand on the doorknob. 

Kara hesitates a moment and licks her lips. “I never...I never blamed you. It never even crossed my mind. Not for a single second.” She says very seriously. “I need you to know that.” 

Lena gives her a soft smile, eyes slightly watery. “I know, Kara.” 

Kara nods and crosses her arms over her stomach. “Good.” 

Lena gives her one more smile before opening the door and leaving the office. 

As soon as the door shuts, Kara leans back against the sink and exhales heavily. Alex’s earlier words ring loudly in her head. 

_ “Do you really think that this whole town doesn’t know that you’re still hopelessly in love with Lena?” _

She stares up at the ceiling and shakes her head at herself as a few more tears spring to her eyes. She reaches her hand up and grips at the necklace underneath her shirt. 

“I’m so screwed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me :)


End file.
